The Demonic Trio
by yugiohfan163
Summary: what if naruto was saved by corset and his family? what if he bacame the brother of scanty and kneesocks? what if it became something more? pairing is naruto x harem.
1. Chapter 1

The demonic trio

chapter 1

I do not own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt or Naruto.

Also just to let you know, Corset will be Scanty and Kneesock's father and will be kind to them. I will also include my own oc. But Corset and his family will still be evil and so will Naruto. The pairing is Naruto x Scanty x Kneesocks

(Daten city)

Daten city, a place which some would think is normal, but it's anything but normal.

It is home to many evil creatures, known as "ghosts". They may sound harmless, but they are far from it. They are caused by the deaths of people and their vengeful spirits, which form these "ghosts".

(unknown location)

At a small building with a pink see through window is where a mysterious figure was looking out at the city. The building he was currently in was in the middle of two strange horse shoe shaped buildings. It is also where said figure was making future plans.

The figure in question, was a light purple skinned individual, with red eyes, and whose head was in a conical hairstyle with white colored hair. His clothing consisted of a type of black suit with what appeared to be a white corset with two black X's on it. He also seemed to have white shoes that pointed upward.

He was currently standing in front of a big screen which showed an enormous red kitsune with nine lashing tails, that appeared to be destroying a large village. He had an evil grin on his face even as he shouted "Scanty, Kneesocks come see this." the figure could not mask the glee he was feeling at the moment.

His grin got even bigger when he heard the shuffling of two sets of feet running up to the front of his desk.

As he looked gown over the desk, his eyes seemed to soften at the two small figure that warmed his evil heart years ago.

Standing in front of his desk were two young girls, or more appropriate term would be demon girls. As both had to be five years old and seemed much shorter compared to the older man. They both had scarlet red skin and had yellow and green colored eyes. One had long green hair, while her sister had light blue spiky hair that was in a ponytail. She also seemed to be sporting a pair of glasses on her face. The three main key points they shared, was the fact they both were wearing a uniform you would see at most snooty private schools. They also had horns, except the blue haired sister had one while her green haired sister had two. Finally they both had a small arrow pointed tail they could hide anytime coming from the backside of their uniforms.

"Yes, tou-san?" replied the green haired girl.

"Scanty, Kneesocks I called you both here to look at something. What do you see on the screen?" asked Corset who showed his daughters the screen with the nine tailed beast on it.

When the two looked at it they both showed fear while trying to hide behind each other.

"Calm down you two, I merely wanted to show you this." replied Corset.

"B-B-But tou-san, w-what is that?" stuttered the blue haired sister, who was currently trying and failing to hide behind her sister.

"That is the legendary nine tailed kyuubi, a creature said to exist in the elemental nations. Which is a land far from here." replied Corset.

"If you show them that they will get nightmares." spoke an angelic voice with an evil tone to it.

There standing around the man's height seemed to be a woman that looked like the girls if they merged together and were older. She seemed to have the same demonic features as her daughters. She was wearing a black shirt that read 'demonic goddess' on it in blue flames, the shirt really showed off her curves along with her 'assets'. She also wore two spiked bracelets on her wrist. She wore leather pants that not only went down to her steel toed boots, but also showed her curves. Her hair color was light blue like kneesock's, except it was long and flowing all the way to her back.

"Kaa-san." cried Scanty and Kneesocks who were happy to see their mother and quickly ran to give her a hug.

Bracelet happily embraced her daughters in the hug showing how much they mean to her.

The sight was always enough to warm Corset's dark but still caring heart.

After Bracelet put the sisters down, Corset quickly brought their attention to the screen., which showed a man with blond hair on a huge toad sealing the fox into a baby with the same hair.

"Corset-kun, why are you showing our daughters this?" asked Bracelet in a very sweet voice that always promised pain for corset.

Corset began to sweet as he remembered the last time he accidentally let Scanty and Kneesocks watch a scary movie.

'flashback'

Scanty and Kneesocks came into their father's office due to them having nothing to do.

"Onee-chan, we can't be in here, what if tou-san comes in?" asked a worried Kneesocks.

"Don't worry, we'll find something interesting an be out before tou-san comes." replied Scanty with a mischievous grin.

Scanty began looking through the draws until she found a movie marked 'Friday the 13th'.

Scanty was curious about this strange tape, so she proceeded to watch it on the screen with Kneesocks reluctantly joining her.

'5 minutes later'

Corset proceeded to his office where he heard what wounded like screaming. Ignoring whatever he was doing, he proceeded to bust down his office door.

Imagine his surprise to see his two daughters, Scanty and Kneesocks, shaking in fear in the corner while a movie he picked out for him and Bracelet to watch later, was sprawled out near one of the screens of his office.

Speaking of Bracelet, said mother had followed her husband into his office where the scream came from her two young daughters. Who apparently had accidentally watched a movie she and her husband were going to watch. She slowly began to get angry as her husband should have put it where their young daughters couldn't find it.

That was the same day Daten city heard the loudest girlish scream ever.

'flashback'

Straightening himself out, Corset proceeded to show his family a larger scale of the village. "I wanted to show them this, because I have seen the way they treat him, and we could give him what he was deprived of..a family." said Corset who had viewed the boy before his family and was absolutely appalled by the way those ningen saw him as. They needed to realize that he is the scroll and the kyuubi is the kunai, if it's sealed in a scroll, the scroll doesn't become the kunai.

Corset was about to continue talking when a red alert appeared on the screen. It was designed to alert him if the boy was in any danger. The screen turned itself on, and the family themselves were appalled by what was happening.

The screen was showing what appeared to be a five year old boy with spiky blonde hair with blue eyes, with three whisker marks on each cheek. His attire consisted of a black short sleeve shirt with black shorts and black ninja sandals. The young boy was currently being beaten by a large mob of the villagers. Corset increased the volume and could hear the mob shouting "kill the demon" over and over.

The family was just stunned by what they were seeing. Scanty and Kneesocks were trying and failing to hold in their tears because the people were hurting someone who was gonna be their new brother if their parents idea worked.

Bracelet meanwhile was completely furious at what was happening to a mere child. "Corset-kun, what are those ningen doing?!" yelled an enraged Bracelet.

Corset proceeded to tell his family what he was, "According to the data.." Corset slowly turned around and looked his family in the eye. "He is the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi." replied Corset.

Back on the screen, they were surprised to see people wearing white animal masks and black clothing, holding katanas at the crowd. The family's relief quickly vanished when they saw the men join in beating the child.

Bracelet quickly pulled out a midnight black colored phone and quickly dialed a number.

In the next second, a large stretch limousine/jeep drove through the window, remarkably leaving the family without a mark. A small pink creature with yellow eyes and black stick like arms proceeded to get out of the strange hybrid vehicle.

"Fastener, take us to these coordinates, NOW!" exclaimed a furious Bracelet. The creature now identified as fastener quickly began to sweat, saluted, and opened the doors for the family.

The demonic family quickly got in, just as Fastener hit the gas and drove through a portal leading to the village of konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

The demonic trio

chapter 2

I do not own panty and stocking with garterbelt or Naruto.

Also after this I want some ideas for what Naruto's weapon should be, I don't know how to put up a poll so just send me your ideas in the review.

Konoha, a village that has been known as the strongest of the five elemental nations. But over time they had suffered a horrible fight at the hands of the kyuubi. After it arrived, the fourth hokage had sealed it into his own son. And of course some fool known as the third hokage had to tell the entire village, after they suffered the attack that Naruto was the jinchuuriki of it. So in the end it didn't go well.

After he had said that Naruto had more assassination attempts on his life then most missing nin. All the attacks by ignorant villagers who thought that he was kyuubi reincarnate.

Speaking of Naruto, our young hero (not for long) was being beaten by a mob who was shouting "kill the demon" and "avenge the 4th". They continued to beat him in the most horrible of ways. Of course this wasn't the first time.

Unknown to them however, that a certain nine-tailed kitsune was watching and was furious "How dare those ningens harm a child, even demons treat their children with care!" exclaimed a rage driven kitsune, who was unconsciously pouring some of his chakra into the boy.

Said boy was just on the brink of unconsciousness, until a villager of the mob came forward with a rusty kunai.

"Rest in hell demon!" exclaimed the angry villager who was ready to pierce the boy's body.

Right before the kunai could touch the boy, is when the crowd looked above them and were shocked to see a strange vehicle that stretched far and had terrain tires on it, come out of a portal from nowhere.

They were so shocked, that most of the crowd didn't have time to run until the vehicle fell on them, crushing them instantly.

The crowd became even more shocked when five strange individuals came out of the vehicle. One of them looked like a pink creature that seemed to be put together by zippers. The other one seemed to be a tall grayish colored figure with a strange tear drop shaped head. The last three seemed to all have horns and tails with red colored skin. One villager had to be the idiot and said "Out of the way, we must avenge the yondaime by killing the demon." said the man who was apparently also grinning lecherously at the tallest of the red skinned females.

Bracelet's anger level just rose and was still able to talk, although just barely. "Why would you harm such an innocent child?" asked bracelet who was barely holding back the urge to kill everyone of these ignorant villagers.

A villager in the front of the mob was starting to point a shaking finger at the demonic family. "D-D-Demons, they're all demons!" shrieked the frightened villager, as his words made the crowd finally notice the horns, tails, and red skin. Demons!

"It doesn't matter how many there are, we'll still kill them and avenge the yondaime." said the man from earlier. His words somehow encouraged the crowd of ignorant villagers to attack the family, who was still situated in front of a bleeding Naruto.

As this was going on, naruto's vision was blurry but could still make out what the family in front of him was saying. 'I can't believe it. They don't see me as the kyuubi' thought a happy and sad Naruto. Happy because there are more people that care for him, but sad because they'll get hurt because of him.

Kyuubi also seemed shocked as he didn't think any demons would come here and help the boy. Especially with the famed demon war going on in the netherworld. (that's what I'm going to call it). He quickly realized how much chakra he was giving the boy and it was too much for a young age!

Outside of the mind scape, we can see the mob looking past the family of demons and started to shake with fear as they saw red chakra coming from the kyuubi brat.

The family turned around and were in awe at the child's raw display of power.

The young jinchuuriki raised his head to show his whiskers became more defined, his eyes had turned red with much hatred in them with a black iris, and his teeth had lengthened into sharper canines and his hand had claws on them. He also was wrapped in what appeared to be a cloak of chakra that was in the shape of a fox.

When they saw him, there were several different expressions on each person. The mob was in fear that the kyuubi had gotten freed and felt they were doom. Corset and Bracelet were in fear because they hadn't come up with a plan in case the boy saw them as a threat. The only ones in different thought were Scanty and Kneesocks, who were in amazement at the boy who would possibly be their older brother.

Naruto simply raised his head and glared holes through all the heads of the mob. And in that instant had leaped over the family which still made the demon sisters look on at amazement, and had begun to rip each part of the mob in the most agonizing way possible.

Corset and Bracelet just looked on and were impressed that the boy was taking lives left and right without looking at all winded or sadden..

Scanty and Kneesocks didn't look at all afraid, but seemed to respect him more. Due to them having taken their first kills earlier that year. Of course they did cringe a little when their soon to be imouto ripped a mans arm off and jammed it through his head.

After a few minutes and a couple of groveling from the citizens, all that remained was blood all over the alleyway, and amazingly not a single drop on the family.

They all looked towards a now in control Naruto who promptly passed out on the ground, and was quickly at the aid of Scanty and Kneesocks to make sure their future bother would be alright.

Corset and Bracelet could only let one thought through their heads at the time 'Things just got interesting.' Thought the demonic couple.


	3. Chapter 3

The Demonic Trio

chapter 3

I do not own Naruto, Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, or any other media possibly mentioned in this or any chapter.

Also if you've read the first chapter you will have read I have decided to have the anarchy sisters join with Naruto I will explain In later chapters.

I changed my reason due to some really great ideas from some other authors, so if you guys are reading this. Then also say thank you to the authors that made this possible.

Also I wrote it wrong in the second chapter Naruto is actually six, a year older then Scanty and Kneesocks

(unknown location)

Naruto was slowly regaining consciousness, and the first thing he saw was not the usual white ceiling he had seen numerous times during his several hundred trips to the hospital.

Instead was a pitch black ceiling, and when he raised himself to sit was shocked by the decor of wherever he was.

He was sitting in a bed that seemed to hold five people and the sheets were pitch black and some of the softest compared to the blankets at the orphanage, before the stupid matron kicked him out saying "Demons can live on their own."

He looked around the room and noticed the bed posts were high enough to have a red curtain draped over each side of the enormous bed.

He also noticed that the room seemed to have a demonic theme to it, possibly due to a couple of statues of gargoyles in attack stances.

As he kept looking around the strange room, he failed to notice bracelet who came to see if he was awake. He finally noticed her when he felt more weight on the bed he was on.

He turned around and was surprised, because he was looking at a woman with red skin, long sky blue hair, with black clothing and spike bracelets. Strangely she also had what seemed like an arrow tipped tail and a pair of horns sticking out of her hair. When he looked into her eyes, he was shocked to find sincere worry for him. Also how the outermost ring was green while the part on the inside was yellow.

Finally, he found his voice, "Who are you?" asked the young Naruto who was slightly worried. After all he didn't know this woman, and he wanted to make sure he wasn't in any trouble.

Bracelet had been worried he would react violently when she came to check up him. But surprisingly he reacted more calmly then she had thought.

She found him staring at her because she had forgotten to answer him. Finally she responded, "My name is Bracelet, what's yours?" asked the soon to be boy's mother.

Naruto could sense that this woman was telling the truth so he decided to tell her the truth, "The names Naruto Uzumaki lady." replied Naruto who was still perplexed about this strange woman who apparently saved him.

Naruto finally got enough nerve and asked, "Hey lady, where am I?" asked a suspicious Naruto.

"Oh, your in the netherworld." said Bracelet in a matter of fact tone.

Naruto took a moment to make sure he heard right from this mysterious woman.

Bracelet looked at his face and could tell it was a face of confusion and suspicious, "Yes, I'm telling the truth when I say we are the realm of demons." replied Bracelet who was prepared encase he started to freak out.

Naruto himself was apparently taking this differently then some kids would. Other kids would freak out and scream, though Naruto was different. After spending six years of his childhood being looked down at by the poor excuse of villagers, it toughened him up to not look weak like some of the other kids. So being told he was in the netherworld, the home of all demons didn't effect him as he thought it would.

"So, I'm in the world of demons eh?" asked Naruto to no one in particular.

Bracelet herself was surprised by how this six year old boy didn't freak out at all.

Naruto turned to ask her the question that had been bugging him, "Are you the one that rescued me?"

Bracelet simply looked at him and said, "Me and my family." replied Bracelet.

It was in that instant that Corset, Scanty, and Kneesocks came in the room to check up on the same boy who would hopefully join their family.

Naruto heard the door open and turned his head and was met in the gazes of the three new individuals that made their way into the room.

He first noticed the tallest individual, who appeared to be wearing a dark colored suit with a white corset with two black X's on it. He also had a pair of white shoes that pointed upward. His head though seemed to be the strangest, as it was a violet color with white hair and head in a teardrop shape.

He looked down and was in awe at the two girls that seemed to be sisters. They both seemed to be an age younger than him and had the same demonic traits as their mother. The only difference is one had green colored hair, and the other had sky blue hair that was spiky and in a ponytail. They also seemed to be wearing some sort of formal uniform.

"Well, seems he's finally awake." spoke the tallest individual.

Naruto was still exhausted but could still move and he could have sworn he saw the girl with green hair blush slightly, while her sister had a slightly bigger blush. All while they were looking in two different directions.

Corset decided to end the silence, "Now that your awake, it's time to tell you what happened."

After waiting a couple of seconds, Corset began to explain to Naruto what had happened.

(few minutes later)

After Corset was finished with explaining what had happened, the family looked to see what his reaction would be.

Surprisingly his face remained stoic, not a bit of anger or regret at hearing what he did.

Bracelet decided to ask him "How can you not react when you heard what happened ?"

Naruto simply turned "It's easy to realize its the fox." replied Naruto without a care.

The family was just stunned that he knew about the fox at a young age.

Scanty decided to ask her soon to be big brother what they were thinking "What do you mean, onii-chan?" asked Scanty in a cute tone which Naruto noticed.

Naruto responded while also trying to hide his blush "Well when you grow up alone without a family, and the stupid villagers keep calling you a demon, you tend to quickly figure it out." replied Naruto.

After Scanty was satisfied with that, Naruto decided to start his own questioning. "Alright, so care to explain to me how you know about the kyuubi?" asked Naruto who's eyes narrowed until they had a slight red outline.

Corset decided to explain "I can answer that, you see around fifty years is when the old demon king died and also the time to began whats known as the demon war. Around six years ago is when I detected high energy levels coming from the elemental nations. When I looked I saw a baby with blond hair having the Kyuubi sealed into him by someone with the kanji of 'yondaime' on the back of their jacket" replied Corset taking a moment to catch his breath.

'The yondaime sealed the fox in me?' thought Naruto in disbelief. 'I'll KILL THAT FUCKING BASTARD FOR WHAT HE DID.'

"Wait, how did you know about what happened?" asked a more suspicious Naruto narrowing his eyes.

Corset just gestured the family, with Corset being followed by Bracelet and a still injured Naruto trying to stand, while being carried under the arms by Scanty and Kneesocks on both his sides.

Both twins noticed the muscle he had even for a 6 year old. With a thought going through both of their head. 'This is going to be our imouto, yeah!' thought the two excited twins.

The family of four plus one had finally made it to Corset's office, where it contained a regular sized desk, and several screens attached to the wall with a high tech keyboard.

When the whole family and Naruto were in the office, corset proceeded to play the video of the Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto, which he recorded just encase.

After Naruto was done watching the video, a sudden thought came through his head. 'So they know how I was treated?' thought Naruto in anger at the people who he was slowly starting to trust.

Bracelet was beginning to worry as she saw Naruto slowly become surrounded by a red cloak of chakra that was slowly starting to to form a fox. Scanty and Kneesocks had already gotten away as the KI was more stronger than it was before.

Corset could already feel the KI without having to turn around and was worried if he misheard him.

Bracelet was fast on her feet as she was behind Naruto holding back with all her might, but he was still relatively stronger than her.

Corset saw Naruto was in complete rage, and needed to explain what happened. "Naruto, listen, what happened was when I saw the video, it suddenly lost the signal of your chakra. It wasn't until yesterday when I saw you that you were alive."

Suddenly Naruto's cloak began to slowly fade, but he still had the red slitted eyes.

"Let me tell you how I kept track of you, when the kyuubi attacked konoha I sent a small demon their to place a tracer on you. But for some reason after that night, the signal ended and I had assumed you were gone." said Corset.

Naruto was now calm enough to ask a question. "Do you know what blocked the signal?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure, but if I hone in on your signal while your this close, we may be able to find out what blocked the signal." replied Corset who began typing in some coordinates.

As soon as Corset was finished, the computer had located Naruto, but then something strange happened.

Naruto began to scream in pain while grabbing his neck. Bracelet and the twins rushed to his side while Corset was trying to talk to him.

"Naruto, whats going on, where is the pain coming from?" asked Corset.

Naruto could only grasp his neck in pain as another surge went through him. It was feeling like it was trying to drain all hi strength.

Corset slowly and carefully turned Naruto around and checked the back of his neck. What he saw was shocking. It was a seal that had been placed near the base of his neck.

While Corset wasn't known to be the best at seals, he was best at knowing that if you fill something too much it will eventually burst. So he placed his hand on the seal and could feel some of his demonic energy being sucked away. He began to send much more energy into the seal to try and overload it.

(few minutes later)

Naruto began to slowly regain consciousness and found himself in the same room as before. Except he saw the two sisters on both sides of the bed apparently ending up asleep. In Naruto's mind he found them to be rather cute.

After a moment had passed, the two sisters began to awake and their imoutos eyes were the first thing they saw. They could just stare into them and it would always be amazing.

Finally after several minutes of all three of them staring into each others eyes, Naruto decided to end the silence. "Um...not that this isn't bad, but could you tell me what happened?" asked Naruto.

Scanty and Kneesocks could only blush as they finally realized they were staring at the boy that would hopefully be their brother. Before they could say a word, the door to the room opened and in came Bracelet and Corset both with worried looks on their faces.

"Thank goodness your alright, we were worried." said Bracelet who proceeded to glomp Naruto in a big hug.

Naruto was just speechless and confused that they care about him.

After the hug was over Naruto just looked at them with a surprised look. "Why would you care for me, no one has ever cared about me." said Naruto with sadness clear in his voice.

"Naruto, we do care about you. That's why we want to adopt you." said Bracelet with a serene smile.

Naruto was contemplating what was going on, until a question came up "So, are you going to adopt me just for the Kyuubi." asked Naruto with visible signs of anger.

Corset merely looked down with shame and said "No, it was my first plan, but after truly seeing how your life has been, we decided to ask you first as you have trouble trusting people. So it is your decision to join our family or not." replied Corset with complete sincerity.

No words had to be said as Naruto quickly began to give Bracelet a big hug with tears streaking down his face to show this meant a lot to him.

Eventually Corset and the sisters joined in on the family hug.


	4. Chapter 4

The demonic trio

chapter 4

I do not own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt or any other media reference for this or any other chapter.

(flashback, location, time skip)

'thoughts'

"talking"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(time skip 8 years)

(Daten city)

Daten city, a place which some people would think is normal, but..wait, we already went through this intro. Back to the real story.

Anyway, on a small building is where three figures in brown cloaks could be seen. Two of them appeared to be around the same height, while the last one was slightly taller than the first two. They simply looked out through the city as they reminisced over what had happened to lead to this moment.

They had returned to this city to fulfill a mission that their tou-san requested. To begin the take over of the planet by swarming it with ghosts.

The first two cloaked figures pulled away their hoods to reveal two thirteen year old Scanty and Kneesocks.

They both looked the same as they did years ago except their hair had grown longer and they had more womanly figures.

The last figure pulled his hood away to reveal the face of a fourteen year old Naruto Nisshoku. Ever since he had become part of the family he had been given their last name which meant 'solar eclipse'.

He pulled the brown cloak off of him to reveal his attire. Which consisted of a black short sleeved shirt with the kanji for 'eclipse' on his back with red coloring. The front of his shirt revealed a crimson colored kyuubi crouching underneath a black solar eclipse with its nine tails surrounding it. He had red shorts that had a spiked chain hanging out from the right pocket. He also had black steel toed boots with spikes where the toes are. His hair had grown slightly past his face and his blue eyes had gained a black slit running down the middle.

Scanty and Kneesocks threw off their cloaks to reveal their attire. They were wearing a better version of their uniforms to make sure the new ones would fit, and indeed they did. They had gotten the new uniforms around the time when they would be early bloomers just like their kaa-san.

When Scanty and Kneesocks looked at their onii-chan they could instantly tell he was remembering the day when they became a family, it was also the same day they found out a shocking truth of the seal their tou-san found on him.

Meanwhile Naruto himself was thinking of everything his imouto were just thinking, of course they didn't have telepathy. He was just remembering the day that had completely changed him.

(flashback)

Naruto was still in the same bed after he had blacked out due to that seal thing. Corset gad left half a hour ago to see where he saw it before, meanwhile Naruto took the time to learn a little about the two red skinned girls and woman. They had said he would be part of their family and it was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. Although what puzzled him was whenever he talked directly to Scanty and Kneesocks they would blush a lot and he would ask bracelet. Who replied it was nothing, although Naruto could tell it wasn't that he didn't want to quickly distrust his kaa-san.

After a few minutes, Corset had finally came back to tell his family about the shocking info he received.

"Naruto, I just looked at the seal and I have got some bad news." replied a downcast Corset.

Naruto just looked at him and kindly asked "what do you mean corset-san." asked Naruto.

"The seal was apparently applied around when you were a newborn after the Kyuubi attack."

Naruto's response was instant: "THOSE BASTARDS, HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO ME. THEY WILL PAY!"

Before Naruto could unconsciously tap into the Kyuubi's chakra, he was quickly pulled into a three way hug between him and Scanty and Kneesocks.

Strangely Naruto began to slowly calm down in their embrace, and began to slowly gain some pink which Bracelet noticed.

'Hmm, it seems Naruto may have a little crush on his soon to be sisters. Well I have got some teasing to do after Naruto is ready to go' thought Bracelet with a mischievous smirk which neither of her kids or Naruto saw as they were trying to calm down their blushes.

After the three parted from their warm hug, Corset proceeded into the room and stood next to his wife. "So, Naruto." Naruto looked at Corset. "Have you decided to be part of our family?" asked corset.

"Yes."

"Onii-chan!" shouted Scanty and Kneesocks in unison as they tackle glomped their new big brother, who meanwhile was fighting a blush he had on due to the warm hug.

Bracelet and Corset just looked at them while silently smiling to themselves.

(flashback end)

Naruto looked from the city to his left arm, and remembered the day he acquired his weapon.

(flashback)

Naruto was currently standing next to his new imouto, in the training ground that was built in the back of the large size mansion they live in.

After he was accepted into the family he asked Corset what they could do, where Corset proceeded to explain how the demons in the netherworld used different articles of clothing and accessories to transform them and use for battle.

After hearing about that Naruto was a little saddened that he couldn't do that. But while he was thinking that he suddenly felt a pull at the back of his head and promptly fainted where a worried family went to check up on him.

(Naruto's mind scape)

Naruto found himself in knee deep water with walls that resembled that of a sewer surrounding him. He looked ahead and saw what looked like a bright red light. Cautiously he proceeded to get closer to the light.

As Naruto finally reached where the light was coming from, he was in awe at the massive cage that had what appeared to be a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it.

As he neared it he could hear a loud voice coming from the cage. **"Who's there?"** asked the loud voice.

Naruto could clearly see it as a massive fox with crimson eyes and orange fiery fur. Oh he also had nine tails.

The fox thought the boy would yell out in fright but instead 'he' was seeing the boy instead walk through the bars and come close to him and shockingly start to pet 'his' fur.

**"I don't understand, why do you not hate me?"** asked the confused fox who was feeling 'himself'...blush?

Naruto simply looked at the towering fox and said "Because, why should I hate you when it was all those bastard villagers fault. As far as I'm concerned it's their own anger that lead to this." replied Naruto stunning the fox.

Naruto merely looked up at the red eyes of the Kyuubi "I assume you've seen my predicament." said Naruto.

**"Yes I have and I think I can fix that."** replied Kyuubi.

Naruto merely looked on as the Kyuubi moved aside to show what appeared a large object wrapped up in bandages.

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi who merely beckoned towards the unknown object. Naruto slowly took step after step until he finally was close enough to unwind the bandages surrounding the unknown object.

Naruto carefully undid the bandages to make sure not to damage the object. When he was done, he was in shock at it.

The object appeared the be an enormous black colored gauntlet with red lines going across it and surrounding three different colored gems. Two gems which were pink and blue were parallel from each other while the third green gem was in the front where the knuckles meet. It also had what appeared to be a sword handle sticking out at the top.

He cautiously grabbed a hold of the handle and pulled and was looking at the sword. It could be described as having a gray colored hilt with what appeared to be a purple tip at the end. The edges appeared to be two pairs of upside down gray colored wings. Above that seemed to be an opening where seemed to be placed in. finally the blade was a gray color and seemed to extend further as Naruto grabbed it.

Naruto was just in awe at the gauntlet and sword. He turned to the kyuubi, who had a large grin on 'his' face. **"Impressed?"** asked the Kyuubi.

Naruto could only nod as the gauntlet began to glow and shrink. When it finally stopped it was the right size for Naruto. **"Now that you have found your weapon, it will grow as you grow."** said the Kyuubi.

Naruto surprised the kyuubi yet again as he quickly jumped near the Kyuubi's ear and began to scratch behind 'his' ear. Causing a purr to be heard from the Kyuubi.

After a few moments of Kyuubi's purring, Naruto decided to get out of here to make sure his family wasn't worrying about him.

But before he did, he turned around and said "You know I can tell your a girl, kyu-chan." said Naruto with his signature foxy grin.

The Kyuubi could only look at the young child as he had quickly found out 'he' was a she. Deciding to just come clean, the Kyuubi began to slowly glow in red color and a poof of smoke was obscuring the image Naruto tried to see.

After it cleared, a large blush could be seen on naruto's face as he was looking at a girl that was just as cute as his new imouto. She appeared to have red hair that went down to her lower back, with two crimson red eyes with slitted pupils in the middle of them. She also had what appeared to be a red kimono with a black sash holding it together. Nine tails of pure chakra could be seen behind her.

Naruto's blush could be seen clearly as she stared directly at him with those crimson eyes that seemed to hold warmth in them then malice. Of course if one looked hard enough they could see a little pink tint on her face from his earlier abbreviation.

**"M-My name is Naomi, Naruto."** said the now identified Naomi who was averting her gaze to the floor.

Naruto could only blush as he thought she was cute blushing like that. Before he could get embarrassed anymore he could feel himself be pulled out of his mind.

Naomi just looked at the spot he was just at with a thought of **'Hopefully we'll see each other again'** thought Naomi with a mischievous smirk on her face.

(netherworld)

Naruto slowly began to stir in his room he had gotten earlier when he joined the family. As he sat up he noticed Scanty and Kneesocks on both sides of his bed, apparently falling asleep on it by accident.

Naruto only smiled and thought 'I think I'm gonna like this.' thought Naruto with a smile.

(end flashback)

They had all gotten to the city a year before their intended date to get a better layout of the city. Or in Scanty and Kneesocks case, spend a lot more time with there onii-chan.

They both had a crush on their onii-chan due to how he was always there for them. Like the time where a couple of demons thought they could pick on them. Boy were they wrong.

(flashback)

Scanty and Kneesocks were playing in a small sandbox that was part of the playground that existed in the netherworld. Even though the demon wars were still happening, all the demons settled to leave the children out of it until they turned fourteen.

Three demons that had participated in the demon war thought differently about that. They figured if they got rid of the daughters of one of the netherworld's strongest, then they could slowly work their way to ruling the demon wars without worrying about dethronement.

So they thought what better way then take out the little brats when they were playing.

As they walked up to the two twins, who were too occupied to notice the strangers, they failed to noticed to grayish colored hilt before all they saw were black.

Scanty and Kneesocks turned and were shocked as they were looking at three unconscious older demons that seemed to be close to unleashing their weapons.

They looked up at their new imouto and were shocked to see him wearing a dark colored gauntlet of some sort while his other hand was gripping the hilt of a Grey colored sword.

Before Naruto could explain he was suddenly tackled to the ground while his two imouto were seen giving him the biggest hug ever. He could also see what appeared to be tear marks on his shirt. He returned his weapons to his body while he took his imouto in each arm and waited till they were too exhausted.

After a long walk Naruto finally made it to the mansion where he found Scanty and Kneesock's room but the real problem was when he tried to put them on the bed they had a tight grip on his shirt. So he had no choice but to lay down with them. Of course he did notice when they tightened their hold on him and could hear the occasional murmur of onii-chan from Scanty or Kneesocks. Which made him blush a little as even in sleep they looked cute.

(end flashback)

after eight years of trying to deny it, they both had concluded that they had fallen in love with their imouto, Naruto. When they heard they both liked him, they nearly tore each other apart, were it not for the fact that kneesocks suggested that they share him. Although Scanty did mention it would be hard to tell him they both liked him. Though Kneesocks did come to the rescue again when she mentioned they would be with their onii-chan in an apartment for the three of them while their kaa-san and tou-san and Fastener would be in a different apartment. So it was decided that before they began their rule of the city, they would confess to their onii-chan and hope he felt the same way.

"Imouto, lets go." replied Naruto who was leading the three of them.

"Okay onii-chan." replied Scanty and Kneesocks as the three of them headed to Daten city.


	5. Chapter 5

The demonic trio

chapter 5

I do not own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt or Naruto

sorry it took longer than I thought. I had a case of writer's block, which I despise with every fiber of my being.

on a side note, someone sent me a review that helped me with how Naruto and Scanty and Kneesocks address each other. So to be precise, Naruto will call Scanty and Kneesocks imouto, and they will address him as onii-chan.

Also, thanks to a couple of kind authors, I was able to get the ideas they came up with to help out with the problem I had. So I would like to thank those authors and guest for their great ideas. So without further ado I present to you. The newest chapter of the demonic trio

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(outside Naruto's bedroom)

Scanty and Kneesocks could barely be seen through the darkness that the hallways created while they slowly crept outside the door to Naruto's room.

They both could be seen with a pair of colored nightgowns that reached their knees and were their corresponding hair colors.

"Alright onee-san, remember why we are doing this." said Scanty with a devious grin on her face.

Her sister though began to blush and fidget nervously "Dear sister, are you sure this will get him?" asked a bright red blushing Kneesocks.

"Of course, he hasn't been interacting with any other female that we know of, so it would be best to take this chance. After all he must feel the same way." said Scanty with confidence.

Feeling more courageous do to her sisters words, Kneesocks gave a firm nod to show she was in.

They both quietly crept into their onii-chans room and could barely see a figure underneath the sheets.

Kneesocks looked across the room to her sister to see Scanty began to count down from three signaling it was time to began.

As soon as Scanty counted to the end they both with the speed to rival guy quickly ditched their nightgowns and had positioned themselves on both sides of Naruto.

Scanty was on his right as Kneesocks was on his left. They both could only blush as even as he slept they found him incredibly cute.

Scanty looked down at herself and Kneesocks an could only grin at the reaction their onii-chan would have when he saw them wearing this.

They both quietly fell asleep while snuggling into Naruto who held both of them even as he slept.

(morning)

The sunlight streamed past the pale dark curtains and into Naruto's room as our young container was currently enjoying an amazing dream of his.

(Naruto's dream)

Naruto was currently sitting on top of what looked like a demonic throne. He also had what appeared to be two people sitting on his lap.

The bright flames consuming the city below revealed the two to be none other than Scanty and Kneesocks, both wearing clothing that truly showed off their bodies.

Scanty was wearing an outfit similar to what bracelet wore years ago. While Kneesocks wore the same except she was not wearing the spiked bracelets.

Scanty and Kneesocks looked at Naruto and engaged in a three way kiss. They each could taste the inside of each others mouth and could only moan at the feeling.

Finally after five minutes, they separated with a trail of saliva between each other.

Naruto returned to gazing down at the burning city, but also noticed two dark figures on both his sides that weren't his sisters. Before he could see them clearly, his dream began to slowly fade from his vision.

(back in Naruto's room)

As Naruto was opening his eyes, he could see the faint light coming into his room, and felt two extra weights on him.

As he looked down he began to make a tomato look pale in comparison. He was currently looking at his two imouto who were both currently dressed in black flires. He could also see that both his arms were currently being squished in between both their chests.

Now while Naruto learned to quickly grow up in the streets, that didn't mean he was a pervert. While he became hated by many, that didn't mean he had to be one of those guys who just liked a girl just for their bodies. So the short version is he still had the decency to blush when in the presence of two beautiful girls like this.

He quickly noticed they were beginning to stir and began to grow worried. As soon as their eyes were completely opened they looked at their onii-chan for his reaction.

They could tell he was trying to hide his blush and was starting to sweat and shake in fear of what was about to happen. They both surprised him by giving him a kiss on both of his cheeks.

Naruto himself was just speechless as his two sister were currently kissing both his cheeks, which was making himself blush harder than a certain Hyuuga.

(In konoha)

A certain Hyuuga heiress sneezed while at her home. 'Some one m-must be talking about me.'

(back in Naruto's room)

The future lovers finally got out of the bed only to finally take notice that their onii-chan had apparently passed out due to a nosebleed if the blood above his lips were any indication.

Scanty and Kneesocks could only look at each other until bursting into a fit of giggles.

Finally after the big incident in their brothers bed, the two demon sisters decided to get dress and see what the city had to pass the time.

Scanty was dressed in a lime green tank top with a pair of blue jeans that showed off her curves.

Kneesocks was dressed in a black shirt with a midnight blue jacket, and midnight blue skirt. She was also wearing a pair of black colored kneesocks.

Scanty looked into Naruto's room "Onii-chan we're going to go out and take a look at the city." said scanty.

"Alright, just be careful." replied Naruto who was currently getting dressed in the bathroom.

Naruto could hear the door close began thinking in his head 'Maybe I should take their idea and have a look around the city myself.'

Naruto was quickly surrounded by a cloak of red chakra before it disappeared. Leaving him in his standard clothes.

He opened his window and leaped from his room and safely landed on the pavement without any injuries, although several onlookers did look a little stun that a fourteen year old could do that. Naruto simply sent them a Kyuubi enhanced glare which made some of them shit themselves while he just casually walked away.

As he walked down the street he swear he could here someone down the street screaming about sex.

He finally could see fully down the street to see two girls around his imoutos age.

The one on the left seemed to have spiky blond hair and sky blue eyes. She also was wearing a sleeveless red dress with matching heels.

The one on the left seemed to have blue colored hair with some bits of pink in it. She also had sky blue eyes, and had what appeared to be a black Lolita-like dress with black pumps. She also had what appeared to be black and blue colored stockings on both her legs. She also seemed to have a larger chest than her companion.

As they were walking along talking about some random shit Naruto didn't understand, they failed to notice Naruto himself. Until panty ended up bumping into him.

"Hey, watch where your going.." Panty looked up at Naruto and could only come up with one word 'Jackpot.' thought a now excited Panty.

Naruto himself was feeling slightly uncomfortable in front of these girls, especially the one with blond hair who was looking at Naruto with lust filled eyes.

The other girl could only look on at what her sister was doing. It was basically a regular basis of panty asking men out for a one night stand. She basically goes after any hot guy she can get her hands on.

"Hey there hottie, the name's Panty Anarchy, you know I know this little motel not to far from here. What say we try out their beds." said Panty who thought this hottie would easily take up her offer.

"Sorry, but no." said Naruto who wanted to wait until he gave his virginity to the one he loves instead of a girl who just wanted a one night stand.

Panty could only stand there mouth agape due to actually see a hot looking guy decline her offer of sex. Maybe he was gay.

Stocking was shaken from what happened when she was looking at the blond headed guy holding what appeared to be a cat doll with half of its face being regular purple color, and the other half showing its skeletal structure.

She slowly took it from his grasp and could see he had a small grin on his face, which caused Stocking and Panty's faces to heat up a little.

"Listen, we may have gotten on the wrong foot. So what say we check out the sights." said Naruto who didn't want to make a bad impression on them.

They both just gave small smiles in a sign that it was OK.

So for most of the day, all three of them spent it getting to know each other. Naruto mentioned he moved here and is living with his two sisters. Panty accidentally let it out they were sent down from heaven due to them showing signs of lust and gluttony. They were also angels from what Panty said and that put Naruto on the cautious side for a little.

Finally after spending most of the day together they decided to call it a day.

Panty decided that if she couldn't have a night with this stud, she could at least leave something to remember him by. She faced him gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek causing his face to have a tint of pink. Stocking deciding to not be out done by her sister gave Naruto her own chaste kiss. Causing his face to glow bright red.

They then proceeded to head down the side walk while Naruto was slowly making his way home thinking about this apparent date with those two sisters.

(with Panty and Stocking)

"Hey Stocking, what do you think about that Naruto guy we spent the day with?" asked panty to her sister.

"Well for one he isn't one of those lustful fans of yours, and he didn't stare at us while also treating us like women." said Stocking who was hugging the cat doll Naruto got her.

"I agree, you know maybe we'll see him again. Then I can really take him on a wild ride." said Panty who was drooling a little at her fantasy.

"Well, keep your fantasies to yourself, while me and honekoneko here grab some German chocolate cake at the bakery." said Stocking holding up her cat doll.

The two sisters just ran down the sidewalk to the bakery, unaware that two pair of eyes were watching them with Naruto.

(unknown figures)

located on a nearby building, is where we find two figures who are revealed by the moonlight as Scanty and Kneesocks, still in their casual clothing.

They had sensed a couple of angels nearby and went there to make sure their onii-chan was alright.

Shockingly they had found the angels talking to their onii-chan.

They had been watching them the entire day and were angry that those angels received something they should have, a date with their onii-chan.

They also were angry because if the angels found out that their onii-chan was part demon, then they would try and kill him and they wouldn't let that happen.

They took one last look in the direction the angels went and were gonna have revenge one of these days.

'Prepare yourselves angels, because now you will not have our onii-chan.' thought an angry Scanty and Kneesocks as they disappeared in the shadows and heading back to their apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

The demonic trio

chapter 6

hey guys, if you read my latest chapter, then you know that scanty and kneesocks are furious that Panty and Stocking was on a date with naruto's.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was currently in one position no man on this earth ever wants to be in.

Being sent glares at by Scanty and Kneesocks aka his imouto.

After he had gotten home, he immediately regretted it because they were waiting for him to here an explanation on why he took a couple of angels to walk around the city.

He had calmly explained that he knew they were angels and was prepared in case he couldn't handle them.

After that they decided he had enough and when they went to bed it felt like they were deliberately taking a tighter hold of him as they slept.

(1 year later)

Now him and his imouto were currently standing in the new office of their Tou-san. He had replied over the phone about what their first move should be.

As the trio walked into the office, they noticed corset sitting in his chair, while bracelet was standing at his side.

"You called us Tou-san?" asked Scanty and Kneesocks.

"Yes, you see I've decided to send naruto here to the high school of daten city, so he can keep an eye on the anarchy sisters." replied Corset.

Naruto just had a confused look on his face, while his two imouto were confused and shocked.

"Um, Tou-san how come we can't go with imouto to high school too?" asked Kneesocks.

"Because while he's going to high school, you two will send ghosts after them and see how they fight. That way we can determine how strong they are and crush them." replied Corset.

"Tou-san, with how they were sent here from heaven, makes me believe they could possibly swayed to our side" said naruto.

Scanty and Kneesocks were just shocked to hear their onii-chan try and protect those angels.

Corset seemed to contemplate this for a minute, after all naruto hadn't steered him of anything dangerous so maybe taking his advice would help with crushing the world.

Corset just nodded while naruto returned the gesture and proceeded out of the office followed by a shock Scanty and Kneesocks.

As soon as they were out of the office, Scanty and Kneesocks immediately tackled into naruto who could hear his two imouto crying into his shirt.

He looked down and felt as though he may have betrayed them by accident.

"This is about what I said about those angels, right?" asked naruto who could practically read his imouto easily.

Scanty and Kneesocks could only sniffle a little while slowly nodding their heads.

"I understand you two don't really like them that much, but if we got them on our side we could probably make us, Tou-san, and Kaa-san stronger by learning how they fight and their powers. Plus its a gut feeling I have." said naruto with a grin.

Scanty and Kneesocks only blushed while giving their own smiles in return. Their onii-chan always knew what to say to them.

"Plus, I think they may want to get away from heaven, I could tell that they were kicked out by something that heaven didn't like." said naruto.

"Like what onii-chan?" asked Kneesocks.

"Well, from what I learned, if an angel shows any signs of possessing one of the seven deadly sins, then they get kicked out of heaven. Plus, Stocking mentioned that they were kicked out from showing signs of gluttony and lust, even though Panty hasn't actually slept with anyone yet." said naruto who was clueless to the two dark auras his imouto were exerting due to hearing about those angels again.

'If onii-chans virginity belongs to anyone, its me.' thought Scanty and Kneesocks at the same time.

"Well, I better get ready for high school, see ya." said naruto as he proceeded down the hallway.

"Kneesocks, we now have our own objective." said Scanty whose hair was covering her eyes.

"Yes, we have to ensure that those angels stay away from onii-chans virginity." said Kneesocks who's hair was also covering her eyes.

"We both know who that belongs to." said Scanty.

"Yes." agreed Kneesocks.

"Me!" they cried in unison.

It was a few seconds of silence before they slowly looked at each other with grinning smiles on their faces that could only promise one thing: extreme pain.

Before either of them could blink, they were currently struggling with each other on the floor while unconsciously tearing at each others clothes.

They didn't take notice of their onii-chan still being there until they looked over slowly to see he passed out due a large nose bleed.

They quickly ran to his side to make sure their love was alright. They also didn't count on their Kaa-san to walk around the corner, or to see her daughters try mouth to mouth on their brother.

She just got a sly grin as she slowly crept up behind them to see what was really going on.

Scanty was worried about her onii-chan passing out, especially when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around to see the grinning face of their Kaa-san.

"Well, I guess what I thought all along was dead on the mark." said Bracelet who patted Scanty's head.

"What do you mean, kaa-san?" asked a confuse Scanty.

"Well, I'll explain as soon as your sister is done making out with your brother." said a grinning Bracelet.

Scanty looked at Naruto's unconscious body, and began to glow red with anger at seeing Kneesocks still trying to revive naruto, even though he was still alive and didn't need mouth to mouth.

Before Kneesocks could continue any further she was promptly pulled by the scruff of her shirt and was dragged into a separate room with Scanty.

(separate room)

Bracelet could only let out a giggle as she was looking at her daughters, who currently were looking down on their knees with their hands placed on them.

She had a feeling this day would come eventually and she was happy for when it would happen. After all for one, naruto deserved some happiness after what the villagers had been doing to him for five years. Plus, who would be a better match than her own daughters, and naruto's imouto. They had been hanging out with each other most of their lives.

"Don't worry you two, I had a good feeling that this day would come." said Bracelet with a smile.

The two of them just looked up in shock at what their Kaa-san just said. A feeling this day would come?

"Um Kaa-san, what do you mean?" asked a curious Scanty.

"When we first got naruto, I could see that you three had a small crush on each other." said Bracelet with a teasing grin.

Scanty and Kneesocks just looked at the ground because it was true.

"Look, you have to let him know that both of you like him, if you don't some other girl will swoop in and get him." said Bracelet.

Scanty and Kneesocks suddenly became angry because they refuse to let another woman take their onii-chan.

"See, plus I heard incest is hot." said a grinning Bracelet.

Scanty and Kneesocks quickly blushed due to embarrassment. "KAA-SAN!"

Bracelet could only keep grinning at her daughter's embarrassment.

She then got an idea that would help calm down her daughters.

"Here, let me show you how to send ghosts to areas." said Bracelet in hopes of cheering her daughters up.

Bracelet led them down the hallway to a door that was had chains across it. With a single pad lock on.

Bracelet pulled a key out of one of her bracelets and unlocked the pad lock. The door was then opened.

She led them into the room which was filled with various machines and a huge machine that appeared to have a hose device strapped into the floor. It also had a small computer screen attached to it.

"This machine will find a ghost that is located somewhere in the underworld, and with this machine you can trap it inside until you use it and can analyze it." replied Bracelet.

Bracelet proceeded to demonstrate by inputting several command codes into the machine and the screen was going through different ghosts.

"Here you try it." said Bracelet. She moved away from the screen so they could have better access.

Scanty and Kneesocks were a little shocked by this. With this they could send ghosts to daten city to try and destroy the anarchy sisters. They scrolled through the ghosts until they found that peaked their interest.

The screen was showing what appeared to be a regular blonde haired girl named Barby. The data showed she use to be the queen of daten high, before she died due to a bee sting of a bee that belonged to a geek. Barby appeared to have long blonde hair that was lighter than panty's. She had purple-lavender like eyes. She wore an orange diamond shape earring on both her ears. With pink colored lipstick. She also had what appeared to be a red colored coat with white fur on the neck area and the torso area, with two pink strings to tighten it. She also had the pink and blue colored arm bands for cheerleading, along with the matching skirt.

Right next to her showed a pic of her true form. Which was like her except the hair was a green color with red streaks in it. Their were also a set of yellow yellow eyes above her own. Her torso became a green color. She also had the same characteristics of any ghost which included the small black swirls, black coloring, yellow and red eyes. She also had a honeycomb located on her abdomen.

"What about this one Kneesocks?" said Scanty.

"She could work, she was after all the old queen of daten high." said Kneesocks adjusting her glasses.

Scanty nodded and inputted the codes into the machine.

The screen said that the sending of the ghost was clear.

It seemed as though the room suddenly got colder.

Scanty looked at her sister to understand what was wrong.

"What if that cheerleader tries to steal out onii-chan?" asked an angry Kneesocks.

A moment of silence passed until it was interrupted by the sound of two guns being cocked was heard, and bracelet and kneesocks looked at scanty who had a dead serious aura around her.

"We send her straight to hell." said Scanty who was holding her guns across her chest.

Bracelet just smiled at how they felt about their brother.

'Its me and corset all over again.' thought a happy Bracelet who was looking forward to seeing a wedding and grand kids.

(with Naruto)

Naruto himself was currently unaware of the type of ghost they sent, but would be ready to keep an eye on the anarchy sisters.

He was currently walking down the halls of daten high, when he heard what sounded like a jeep and quickly got out of the way.

He was lucky because the jeep crashed right through the wall and scared the shit out of most of the students.

He looked up at who was driving and was shocked to see the two sisters he met a year ago, and the ones he was sent here to keep an eye on.

Stocking was wearing her regular goth dress, while Panty was wearing a white shirt with a green tie. She was also wearing a green colored skirt with red lines. Along with white socks and red lines. Along with some sunglasses.

As soon as they saw him they went up to him to talk to him.

"Hey there naruto, how did you like our date?" asked Panty while looking Naruto over.

"It was really enjoyable, hey Stocking how do you like your gift?" asked Naruto who turned toward Stocking. She was currently smiling while holding it close to her chest.

Naruto decided to get to the point of why they were in high school. "So I'm curious, why are you too in high school" asked a curious Naruto.

"Well, two reasons, one is that panty hardly went to the high school in heaven, also we were asked by the principle to handle what he believes to be a ghost problem." said Stocking.

"Wait, you hardly went to school?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Well, a girl like me ain't gonna suit the cheap panties known as school " said Panty with a straight face.

Naruto just shook his head while grinning, thinking 'That sounds like panty.'

They looked down the hall to hear a scream and had assumed to be the ghost. Instead it was someone running down the hall covered with bees and holding a honeycomb above his head.

Panty pulled down her panties to prepare to shoot, while it also left some lecherous looks on some of the guys.

Naruto quickly blushed and looked away while panties underwear transformed into a blue and white gun with a pink bow on it.

She shot several shots at the boy, destroying several sections of bees that swarmed him.

When he got close enough, stocking put her foot out tripping the boy who screeched across the floor.

"Damn, fucking kid." said Stocking with distaste.

The boy looked up and caught sight of panty and had a few words to say.

"S-so beautiful." said the boy with a slight blush.

Panty just looked down at the honeycomb and just kicked it out of the way, and onto the boys head.

Naruto was trying to hold in his laughter while the boy with curly orange hair was just running around with the honeycomb still on his head. Until he ran into a large football player.

"Oh, Brief"

The voice belonged to a lighter blond headed girl, that was held up by a throne by the football players, and having numerous cheerleaders behind her.

"Just where were going to take those bees that I left in your care?" asked the blonde headed girl.

"The queen." "It's Barby." came the numerous murmurs of the crowd.

The boy, now identified as Brief said "I-i'm really, really, sorry!, but it wasn't me!"

Panty began teasing the boy about why he took off the honeycomb.

"I see some new faces." said the girl who's name was Barby. "I don't care if your transfer students, you won't last long in my school if you defy my will."

After saying that she looked at the spiky blond spiky haired guy and could tell he was just perfect to be by her side.

"You there." said Barby looking in Naruto's direction "What's your name?"

Naruto just looked at the girl, and could already tell she was like most cheerleaders at high school. Ones who work more on their appearance and try to ruin the social life of anybody that doesn't do what they say.

"My name is Naruto Nisshoku, that's all I'll tell you." replied Naruto who didn't want to keep talking to this girl.

Before Barby could reply panty and stocking asked "Your school?"

"We thought that joke of a principal owned this school." said Stocking

"In name only, in reality, it belongs to me, queen Barby." said Barby in an arrogant tone.

The students just began to cheer for the supposed 'queen' Barby.

Panty though had other thoughts. "I don't even care anymore."

barby just got a smirk on her face as she faced Panty. "Go ahead, you bore me. Though your friend can stay as long as he likes." said Barby indicating to Naruto.

Before Naruto could make a reply, his arm was quickly yanked by Panty. "Lets ditch the idiot with the outdated dolls name, Naruto, Stocking"

"Agreed, lets finish up here before its time for pudding." said Stocking following her sister.

While they walked by Barby and her group, Panty failed to see the ditched honeycomb being crushed under her foot. Or the evil glare Barby sent her way.

"You're gonna pay for insulting me, and stealing my future king." said an enraged Barby.

Through out the day, Barby constantly tried to show up panty and stocking. One was showing off a new purse, which panty and stocking destroyed by driving see through pass her and turning it to dust from the gas.

Then Barby trying to ruin Panty and Stocking's experiment by switching the chemicals, although Panty was lucky because she sneezed causing the purple stuff to fall on Brief and giving him weird bumps and causing Barby to get angry enough to snap the beaker she was holding.

Then it showed Barby and the other cheerleaders, trying to show up Panty again, and even tried to get Naruto to notice her, but that easily went away when she looked at the stands and didn't see Naruto. She looked to the left of her and was shocked. Panty and Naruto were sitting on a throne on a huge pile of men that easily agreed to what panty told them. It got even worse when another line of men came through and crashed their pyramid.

She even tried to show Stocking off with the baton twirl, but that ended up bad for her and her naked cheerleaders afterward.

Next thing you know Panty was giving out tips to some of the female body. Which sent Barby heading towards Brief, colliding together, and Brief being taken away with the trash, literally.

Then to really get under Barby's skin, the school began to put up posters over Barby's, with symbols representing Panty and Stocking. Some of the students were even tempted to put up a few for Naruto.

We now find several of what the school would call, the geeks. Who were now discussing about Panty and Stocking, and even Naruto.

"Comrades, it is time for us to crown the new queens, Panty and Stocking"

"What about that Naruto guy?"

"Simple, we will crown him the new king"

Before any of them could reply, they were quickly shadowed by something big and the only thing that could be heard was their screams.

The gym coach was currently talking about sex ed. And was telling them no sex while in school. Panty even made Naruto chuckle a little by mistaking a condom for gum. While Stocking was eating different kind of sweets.

Next thing they knew, Brief came over and began talking about how his friends had been kidnapped.

They went to the locker to find a lot of markings of a ghost. Brief even mentioned it was a ghost and began talking about his pke meter.

(later that night)

Brief was leading them through the dark of the football field while keeping an eye on his meter for any ghosts. Naruto had homework so he had to stay at home,which left Panty and Stocking with Brief on this hunt.

"Oh."

"Why if it isn't those slutty sisters everyone's talking about." said a familiar voice.

They looked to the stands to see Barby, along with several football players, and strangely all the cheerleaders were blond with pink eyes and buns in their hair.

Panty and Stocking just looked bored to see her again. "You again?"

"Looking for something?"

"Are you deaf, we don't have time to be wasted on you."

"Oh, we'll see after you see this."

she was propelled into the air and transformed into a bee like ghost (see above for what she looks like).

"Hey, Stocking. This what we looking for?" asked Panty

"Yep."

The now ghost Barby just hovered in the air away from them "I see you can't grasp the situation with those trash cans you call brains."

"This ghost just never shuts the fuck up." said Panty with her gun.

"We have more important things." said Stocking holding her katanas.

Barby pointed with two of her arms and said. "Get them."

That was cue for the football players to start charging Panty and Stocking.

Surprisingly, they distracted the football players by hitting the football back and forth until Stocking hit it to Brief, who was confused until he got dog piled by the players.

Stocking tapped the players helmets, and was surprised to find a small bee on all the players heads instead of helmets.

They tried to fly away, but Panty shot each one dead on.

They quickly separated to free the students.

Panty shot at the players helmets, while Stocking sliced through the buns in the cheerleaders heads.

Barby was so angry her mouth transformed to a larger mouth with mandibles. "I will not lose, after I destroy you two, I will make Naruto my king and he will be mine." said Barby who pointed the honeycomb on her abdomen at them. "go, my babies." it then shot hundreds of small bees like missiles.

Panty and Stocking's heads were down as they heard Barby declare Naruto would be hers. Something in them immediately snapped and they began to feel a dark like energy.

As the bee-like missiles were coming closer, they were suddenly blown away by a large increase in energy.

Barby was shocked as none of her babies hit the angels.

It seemed as though the color of their weapons changed, but quickly dissipated as they launched themselves into the air by using Brief as a spring board.

Stocking made several swipes with her katanas sending several waves cutting Barby bad. Panty quickly jammed her gun into Barby's mouth and said only one sentence. "Naruto will never be yours." and then pulled the trigger which ended up blowing up Barby.

The church bell was heard as a sign that the spirit had moved on. Eight heaven coins dropped from the sky into Panty's hand.

Panty just looked at Stocking on what happened.

"Stocking, what happened?" asked a confused Panty.

"We may have discovered a new energy." said Stocking with a perplexed face.

"Stocking, whatever that was...I liked it." said Panty with a grin.

"I know what you mean, it felt real great." said Stocking with a matching grin.

They both just started to head home, but on the way began to think about Naruto.

(ghost chamber)

Scanty and Kneesocks just got done looking at Panty and Stocking defeat Barby with a new kind of energy.

"Dear sister, that seemed like demonic energy." said Kneesocks adjusting her glasses.

"I agree, though what I would like to know is why did it happen after Barby said Naruto would be hers?" asked a confused Scanty who was becoming angry with what her mind was thinking.

"I have an idea." said Kneesocks with a serious face.

They just looked at each other and instantly had the same thought.

'They like OUR onii-chan.' thought the two demon sisters who were anxious for the day they could put those angels in their place.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey everybody, sorry for the wait, but man this is the longest chapter I have written for this story. Anyways I will not go through all the ghosts between here and the episode scanty and kneesocks attend high school. It would take too much time especially with school and all. So I will put up a poll for which episodes that feature a ghost will come next. But remember I will choose only the top two. And it can be one where it strengthens naruto's relationship with panty and stocking or scanty and kneesocks, or both. Just remember to check my profile. Also check out my tiny toons story. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

The demonic trio

chapter 7

hey guys, encase you noticed I took down the polls and have gotten the results for the next chapter and I think you are gonna like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(ghost chamber)

Scanty and Kneesocks were currently scrolling through different ghosts on the screen.

"There has to be one here dear sister." said an anxious Kneesocks.

One moment later, they found something on a weird ghost

"It says here, that his name is Secret Speedo Star, that use to be a boy who had his underwear stolen by a bunch of queen-ish girls and died when his unshielded penis was struck by lightning, now he's developed a fetish for underwear." said Scanty reading the info.

"Dear sister I'm curious, why did they steal his underwear?" asked a curious Kneesocks.

"It says here, to embarrass him during Daten's city first annual lingerie run." said Scanty reading from the screen.

"A lingerie run?" asked a confused Kneesocks.

"An event that is held by the high schoolers, it used to be a way of protesting by the students, but eventually it became a way of expressing themselves." said Scanty reading from a book.

"Um, dear sister? Where did you get that book?" asked Kneesocks

"I have no idea." said Scanty with a sheepish grin, while Kneesocks just had a sweat drop.

"Dear sister, I know what we can do." said Kneesocks who was brimming with giddiness.

Scanty just looked at her wanting to hear what this great idea was.

"Why don't we sneak into the next lingerie run and show onii-chan how grown up we are." said Kneesocks with a blush.

A moment passed before Scanty zipped out of the room leaving a dust cloud.

"Sister?" asked a confused Kneesocks

"We have to find the right lingerie for onii-chan." said Scanty who was currently ruffling through their cloths.

"Let me help!" said an over eager kneesocks who accidentally clicked the button, sending the ghost through the pipe.

(The church)

Panty and Stocking were currently being surrounded by two piles of stockings and panties.

"Bored to death! Why are two girls stuck inside, tuning up our weapons on a weekend night?!" asked an extremely irritated Panty.

Stocking though was busy sharpening her katana but noticed a crack in it. Which chuck took the moment to laugh at, which prompted Stocking to throw it at him.

Stocking pulled the welding mask up and looked at her sister "Panty, don't you get it? We have to finish these up before that fuckin' afro-priest gets back, or else who knows what he'll do to us." said Stocking.

Panty just pulled out one of her guns and put it between her legs while rubbing it with her hand "But...its the weekend...time to hit the city for some party and hunting." said an excited Panty who just rubbed the gun until it literally broke apart.

"It's our duty as women, god's will." said Panty who was going crazy over the idea.

"Then, let me ask you this...what is our so-called duty...what is god's will tonight?" asked Stocking to Panty.

Panty's phone rang which got the attention of them both. Panty picked it up and began to grin.

She then pulled her hair to resemble Garterbelt's and was acting like him, "We have been blessed with another directive from the heaven's above."

She returned to normal and showed stocking on her phone, what looked like parody of uncle sam, except with the words 'lingerie run' on it.

"I say we take this opportunity to part, plus maybe Naruto will be there." said Panty who was anxious to party and to hopefully see their crush.

Stocking merely had a light pink on her cheeks thinking about it. But Panty did have a point, if Naruto was there they could see what he thinks of them from his reaction, plus she wondered how muscular he was.

Stocking just looked at her sister and gave a small smile and nod.

"Panty, I'm curious what do you see Naruto as?" asked Stocking encase she made fun of him.

"To tell you the truth, he's great, it's not like me, but he treats me like a women instead of a piece of meat." said Panty who had a slight blush on fer face.

"I agree, he doesn't think I'm creepy like most guys around this place, but what are we going to do about this?" asked stocking who wanted to still be with Naruto, but not wanting to be on bad terms with her sister.

We share him of course." said Panty who sped away to find some good underwear, while Stocking just shook her head.

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto himself was currently in his bed staring at the ceiling while thinking about what he felt.

'I've known my little imouto for years and truly care for them, but what If they don't like me and reject me. And even if they do like me, what am I gonna do about Panty and Stocking? I really care about them all, but it's not like they'll all agree to share.' thought a distraught Naruto.

He heard a knock on his door and said "Come in."

He looked to see his two imouto who seemed to be a little nervous about something.

"What's wrong imouto?" asked a worried Naruto.

"Well, we were wondering if you could maybe join us on the l-l-lingerie run?" asked a nervous Kneesocks.

"But why? You two don't go to the school yet." replied a confused Naruto.

They both knew this would happen and had planned a special technique that no man can resist.

"Please, onii-chan?" asked Scanty and Kneesocks with both their faces together and their lips pursed, even adding a little fake tears.

Naruto knew he was in trouble when they pulled that card out, he could never resist that even when they were just kids. So he did what any guy caught in this situation would do. Cave.

"Alright, I'll join in on the run." said Naruto who decided to just give in.

"Yay!" shouted the two sisters who promptly gave their brother a big hug, while unconsciously pressing their breasts against him.

They quickly headed to their rooms to get ready, while not noticing the blush on their onii-chan's face.

(Daten city high)

It's where hundreds to thousands of near nakedness can be found as the students were partying like animals, while some of the jocks thought it funny that Brief was still wearing clothes.

"Well lookie here, a little twerp's managed to sneak in!" said one of the jocks.

Another one picked up Brief, who appeared to be foaming at the mouth. "Check this out! His clothes are still on! A geeky loser like you should run home and suck on your mommy's tits!" said the jock. Which caused all of them to laugh at brief's misfortune and to be tossed aside.

The jocks were giving Brief a noogy before see through rammed through them, sending them including Brief flying. While also sending the jocks into several girls cleavage.

The door on see through opened out while a red carpet rolled out and they looked to see Panty and Stocking.

Panty was wearing a pink frilled bra and Panty, while Stocking was wearing a blue and white striped bra and panty, while her cat doll was wearing a red speedo.

"Nobody gets to have fun without me!" said Panty who was wearing sunglasses along with her sister.

The crowd just erupted into loud cheers like "Yeah!" "The queens have arrived!" "Panty and Stocking!" "Yeah" until they formed a straight pathway for their queens.

Normally Panty and Stocking would have done something to make all of them pass out from embarrassment, but instead they walked down the red carpet looking through the crowd

"I thought you said he would be here Panty." said an annoyed Stocking who was eager to see Naruto in underwear, the thought quickly making her drool.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here, after all with us here half-naked, I'm sure he's eager to take a look." said Panty who was hoping this would snag their crush.

They looked and saw Brief making his way over, before he was sent flying by a red carpet unrolling.

Panty and Stocking looked at the carpet and saw what appeared to be limo g-wagon SUV with someone stepping out of it.

They looked and you could practically see drool puddles beneath due to them seeing Naruto wearing just orange boxers with tiny chibi foxes on them, and him having a strong muscular build, that was already gaining the attention of most of the females.

Two more stepped out and they were female. They both had a dark skin color which indicated tanning, and they seemed to be sisters. One of them had sky blue spiky hair that was in a ponytail, and the other had green light colored hair that looked like flames. They also seemed to have the same green and yellow eye color. They were each wearing black bra and panties and seemed to be extra close to Naruto.

The anarchy sisters, suddenly felt a wave of jealousy seeing Naruto two other girls.

Naruto looked around and could feel slightly embarrassed with wearing these underwear, which his imouto talked him into wearing.

He looked over and saw Panty and Stocking and walked up to them, while Scanty and Kneesocks followed.

"Hey you two. So you decided to do this?" asked an embarrassed Naruto.

"You bet babe, how do we look?" asked Panty doing a pose, which succeeded in making him blush.

Scanty and Kneesocks just bristled with anger, which Stocking took notice of.

"Naruto, who are those two?" asked a concerned and jealous Stocking.

"Oh, these are my imouto, Scanty and Kneesocks." said Naruto pointing to each.

Both group of sisters just looked at each other and could tell they meant business.

The lights for the Field lit up and the sound of a megaphone could be heard.

They looked at the stage to see a man who seemed to resemble a certain priest, except he was wearing a mask with a g on it.

"Ah. good evening, students."

"Who's that?"

"Beats me."

"I am the host of this event, master g! Also known as M.G.!" said the dude with the mask.

Naruto just looked at Panty and Stocking and they couldn't tell it was garterbelt. Making him just shake his head 'They'll find out later' thought Naruto who didn't want to get involved with telling them.

"I welcome you all to tonight's lingerie run!" said Master G.

"Yeah!, master g!"

"This event began as a form of protest by the student body...but as the years went by...it turned into a part! And I'm loving it"

"Yeah! Lingerie run!" "Master G! Master G!"

Master G then began to go on and on about it being a platform to showcase their spirits and powers.

Panty waited enough to throw Chuck at Master G, who moved his head at the last second.

"Ah, I'm glad to see that your itching to set off. Well boys an girls! Get set!" the gun then shot confetti which signaled the start of the race.

Everybody immediately began to charge downtown and past crosswalks and restaurants.

Panty was being followed by a large group of jocks who were following Panty encase she requested them, but what she was really looking for was Naruto.

Stocking herself was instead sitting on a beanbag throne while a group of boys holding it were drooling while she was eating a banana.

Naruto himself thought it was a good work out, but his imouto had given him the look again to give them both a piggyback ride...at the same time.

The worst part was he thought they were purposely pushing their breast closer to his bare back, which made him a suppress a shiver of pleasure.

Meanwhile, Brief was being chased by the jocks from earlier, and ended up running by Panty.

The main problem was he was transfixed with how her breast would jiggle, and paid for it by running into a garbage truck. "H-Help, Panty" but sadly for Brief, she just kept looking around for Naruto.

Master G was currently in a TV van watching the race, and was slightly displeased. "Those fucking angels weren't invited." said Master G who was currently enjoying a hotdog. The screens in the van suddenly changed red.

Panty and Stocking were still running, until they took notice of a lot of the students running away butt naked.

"It must be the work of an evil spirit." came the voice of Master G a.k.a. Garterblet.

It revealed Master G in the van while talking into a microphone. Mentioning something about it eating all underwear in the world.

They quickly changed their clothes into weapons and looked ahead at the ghost.

"Excellent, absolutely splendid." it seemed to take the shape of a certain hero from dc, although its eyes and mouth were in the shape of underwear. It also had the basic color scheme of any ghost. "I've never seen lingerie that can transform! Might I persuade you to relinquish your lovely lingerie?" asked the ghost who was currently standing on top of a car.

Naruto and his imouto were currently standing on a nearby building's roof, to stay out of the fight.

Scanty turned to her sister "I don't remember sending him, did you send him sister?" asked Scanty looking directly at Kneesocks followed by Naruto.

"I-I might have by accident." said Kneesocks looking down.

Naruto just placed his hands on her chin and turned her towards him "It's alright imouto, accidents happen." said Naruto reassuring her with his signature foxy grin.

Kneesocks just blushed while looking down.

Naruto and the demon sisters just returned to looking towards the fight.

"Ick, what's with this thing?" asked a disgusted Panty while holding up her gun.

The ghost thought it was hit but quickly realized he wasn't shot.

"Wait, what's going on?" asked a panicked Panty

"That's what happens when you don't take care of your weapons!" said Stocking who made several slashes with her katanna.

The ghost again thought he was done for, but again realized he was alive, not literally.

Stocking quickly realized the edges on her katanna were really damaged. "My stripe!"

The ghost quickly snuck up behind Stocking "Such a naughty girl"

"You should handle lingerie with care!" exclaimed the ghost who was quickly charging at Panty.

He spun around Panty distracting her while taking her panties. As soon as she noticed, she and Stocking looked at him to see him sniffing their underwear, and then swallowed them. Which seemed to cause him to grow bigger and shiny. And then he quickly ran the opposite direction.

Realizing what happened, Panty quickly blew her fingers making a whistling sound, and promptly jumped into see through and began their pursuit.

"What do we do now without any weapons?" asked Stocking who was currently driving.

"We'll use plan b." said Panty with determination.

Stocking was confused as she didn't know her sister had a plan b for something like this.

Panty surprised her by pulling out a megaphone out of nowhere and telling the students to do a handstand. Which confused all of them.

Panty proceeded to pluck their underwear at fast speeds, which brought up some disturbing questions for later.

She quickly grabbed underwear after underwear, but each one was either too small, or just too pathetic. It didn't help that the ghost was taunting them.

"That's some questionable underwear you got there. Articles of clothing that would never interest an underwear connoisseur like myself." taunted the ghost as they were driving down the entire city.

Meanwhile Naruto was currently in another position that made him almost pass out from another nosebleed.

"Please, onii-chan we need to know if this is too tight." replied Scanty who was currently pulling at her underwear to try and tempt her onii-chan, Kneesocks was also trying the same.

It reached a point to where he quickly backed up through the bushes, and ended up knocking Brief out of the way of the the ghost heading towards the finish line and Panty and Stocking catching up with it.

"Damn I'm out of underwear." swore Panty who had lost all the underwear to try and finish the ghost.

"Oh, some lingerie for desert." spoke the ghost who sped straight towards Naruto and got behind him before he knew it.

"Ugh, I don't eat underwear with pictures on it." spoke the ghost who ended up throwing Naruto in the air.

"Panty, it's Naruto." spoke Stocking who saw Naruto was heading for them.

"Quick naruto, give me your underwear!" spoke Panty who was slightly eager to see what he was hiding under there.

Naruto just blushed at that and quickly realized something. He reached into the back pocket of his underwear and pulled out some of his imouto kneesock's kneesocks.

"Quick, catch Stocking!" shouted Naruto who threw the kneesocks at Stocking, while Panty grabbed a hold of Naruto's underwear, while Naruto was clinging onto the back of see through.

Panty was shocked by what she was holding. It appeared to be her gun, except the color was different and the feeling from it was different, almost demonic. The white and blue color scheme was replaced by black and red, along with the pink bow turning black and looking like a small bat. Stockings weapons had become black red katanas and seemed to radiate demonic energy, and she seemed to like it.

They both quickly gained dark grins on their faces and shot into at the ghost.

Right before the ghost could cross the finish line, he was sent flying into the air by a kick to the head by Stocking, who slashed at the ghost which resulted in red colored katanna marks, and Panty followed it up by shooting the ghost in the head, destroying it.

The church bell could be heard as it signaled the ghost had passed over.

Panty held her hand out as the heaven coins fell into her palm.

They looked over to see the crowd of angry students who began to shout about wanting their underwear back. Until they looked up and saw it was snowing, except with their underwear.

Panty and Stocking made their way home, until they were intercepted by Naruto's sisters. Who were both giving death glares to the two angels.

"Whats wrong with you two?" asked an irritated Panty.

They simply snapped their fingers and the color of their skin seemed to melt right off them and formed a puddle below them. They looked up to see they still had their skin, except it was crimson red like a demons.

The gears slowly clicked in their heads until they suddenly realized "You both are demons?" asked a shocked Panty and Stocking.

"That's right, and now that you know, you'll probably want to stay away from our onii-chan." said Scanty with an arrogant tone.

Panty and Stocking just looked at them in shock and quickly realized what they were talking about.

"You want us to stop dating naruto? Well forget it, we both care for him, and you two won't stop us." said Stocking who wasn't gonna stop dating Naruto just because his sisters demanded it.

Scanty just gritted her teeth at what this angel said. "You realize our brother is a demon right, even if you try to kill him you won't." said Scanty who was sure they would give up as soon as they found out he was a demon.

"So what if he's a demon, we both aren't gonna turn our backs on him just because he's supposed to be our enemy, rules were meant to be broken." said Panty in defiance.

"How dare you say that about rules! Without rules this world would be chaotic!" said Kneesocks who was getting red in the face.

Scanty though was surprised. In her thoughts, she thought they would turn their backs on their onii-chan which would give them the excuse to destroy them. But they would still date their onii-chan even though he was a demon?

Scanty gave her sister the signal to let her speak.

"Lets go sister, just remember angels. Stay away from our onii-chan, he's ours." said Scanty who was trying to scare them.

"We'll let Naruto decide that when the time comes." said Panty with an arrogant grin.

Scanty and Kneesocks quickly threw a smoke bomb they learned from their onii-chan, at the ground and when it cleared they were gone.

"Panty, I think things just got complicated." said Stocking who began the trek to their home to get ready for the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hope you guys like it. Also for those people that thought I was being mean to brief, don't worry. Cause later on I will put up a poll for you the viewers, to decide what will happen to briefs after this. Whats this mysterious power that panty and stocking keep getting? What will happen to naruto for the next chapters? Just wait to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

The demonic trio

chapter 8

hey guys, I read your reviews and I love them. Especially one commenting how the supposed 'corruption' of panty and stocking is great. Here's chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(the church)

at the church where the girls resided, is where we find a fuming panty and stocking.

"I can't believe those two demon bitches said to leave naruto alone." said panty who was currently crushing chuck out of anger.

"I know, just because they're his sisters doesn't mean they can tell us what to do" said stocking in a sailor suit who was currently pacing the room.

"well, when the time comes we'll just have to get it to them straight, we want to date your brother" said panty who was currently clad in her panties and a green colored tank top, the clothes she wears when she's lazing about.

Stocking quickly stopped her pacing and stared at her sister with a weird face. "who are you and what have you done with my sister" asked stocking.

"panty just stuck her tongue at her in reply, which satisfied stocking that it was her real sister.

Stocking began to search around the house to calm down, and hopefully eat her special pudding. She looked through countless places while shouting "missing".

Until panty interrupted her by saying "it's too early for all this ruckus" said panty trying to watch TV with various junk foods on the table. "what's missing, your period"

"my pudding's gone, my pudding" said stocking to panty. "the legendary delicacy I ordered from heaven that's said to have a five-hundred waiting list!" exclaimed an excited stocking with hearts in her eyes.

"hm?"

"did you eat it?" asked a suspicious stocking.

"huh" said panty turning her head to the TV.

"it was either you or chuck!" said stocking. Panty just responded by kicking chuck against the wall. "why would I do that?"

stocking got in her face and grabbed a hold of it, then pulled a magnifying glass out of nowhere. "it was you"

panty pulled her face out of stocking's grasp. "on second thought, I guess it was me" said panty in a bored voice. "too sweet"

stocking caught chuck who had been bouncing around the room. "i knew it was you...you can't stand sweet stuff" said stocking who was currently choking chuck with his organ popping out. "why would you eat it?" asked a pissed off stocking.

"who cares? It's only pudding" said panty with a dismissive way. "it's not like we're kids anyway"

"why are you always so irresponsible?" asked a seriously pissed off stocking.

Before you know it stocking began to describe the things after panty uses them. Of course panty tried to offer her her favorite snack, which stocking knocked to the floor and chuck ate which resulted in him being blasted away comically by the spicy snack.

"hey, I'm trying to be nice.."

"I can't stand spicy stuff"

"keep gorging yourself on those sweets and you'll end up as fat as a pig"

"oh? Well, my fat goes straight to my boobs, so there's no problem there"'

"yours are just big fat lumps, mine are perky and sensitive" panty said in a smug tone.

"excuses, excuses, bigger boobs are obviously better!" said stocking looking away with a smirk.

"is that all you can brag about?" said panty with a grin.

"no, because I know naruto loves these" said stocking with a smug grin while pointing at her chest. Which pissed off stocking.

"you may have bigger boobs, but I can teach him all he wants to please a women" said panty with a smug grin of her own.

"well either way, I'll make sure I have his first time" said stocking with determination in her eyes.

Before they know it, or not, chuck ended up getting zapped by a bolt of lightning.

"you filthy skank!" exclaimed an angry panty who had her weapon pointed at stocking.

"whoreface" said an equally pissed off stocking who was holding her katannas at the ready.

Stocking's katannas were near panty's neck, while panty's gun was in her face.

Garterbelt and brief came out of the elevator, but panty and stocking still held their weapons.

"h-hi panty, y-your dad showed me in. he's an interesting guy.." said a nervous brief.

"I'm single" said garterbelt looking at brief.

He picked up chuck and hit him in the head, revealing a paper with the word 'rope' on it.

"ladies, god bids you to do his will!, depart immediately" said garterbelt.

"panty and stocking, move out" said garterbelt, but it was foolish as panty and stocking weren't even looking at each other.

"no way" "never gonna happen" were stocking and panty's response.

"I ain't working with this fucking bitch" came panty and stocking's response at the same time. "who are you calling a 'fucking bitch" came another unison response. "enough is enough" came yet another response in unison. "you and I are done, stop copying me" said an extremely pissed panty and stocking.

Stocking picked up chuck. "let's go, chuck" said stocking walking away. "needs that worthless bitch anyway"

"who needs, that sugar freak, I'll even work with geek boy here" said panty pointing at brief.

Stocking just left in the elevator with chuck.

(meanwhile, at naruto's apartment at the same time)

scanty and kneesocks were currently trying yet again to find a ghost that food easily get rid of those angels.

They kept scrolling until they came across a ghost that appeared to be an anthromorphic wolf, that strangely had a tail that was connected to a smaller ghost with a red riding hood costume.

"bloody hood and gal ghoul, It says here, they are the ghost of a pimp and his prostitute, who were eaten by a wolf while they were having sex after their picnic. Because they were killed around the same time, it makes sense they would be connected." said kneesocks who adjusted her glasses.

"perfect, with this the angels will be destroyed and onii-chan will be ours" said scanty with a blush as she was envisioning them both marrying their onii-chan at the same time.

"dear sister, we should send it immediately. The scouts I sent out have given me the message that the anarchy sisters have split up." said kneesocks.

"then this is perfect, we can get rid of both of them" said scanty with an evil grin.

(back at the church)

panty and brief were currently walking down the hall that led to see through.

They kept walking until the sound of tire screeches could be heard, and could see stocking took see through if brief being rammed over was any indication.

Stocking was currently in see through talking to herself. "i can't she ate something with my name on it" said an angry stocking who stuffed chuck with all his name said over again.

Panty was currently laying on the roof of one of the towers, while brief was hanging on the side.

"that hoebag stole see through" said panty.

"shouldn't you have gone with her" asked brief.

Meanwhile, stocking ended up in one of the dirtiest districts of daten city, an ended up ramming into a punk and a smaller man he was picking on.

"this is the place" said stocking who was currently looking around the place to see different guys paying prostitutes. "garter, I'm here" said stocking on her phone.

"okay, I've learned the identity of the ghost" said garterbelt who was currently reading a newspaper.

Before he could tell stocking, the phone was snatched by panty. "if stocking apologizes, I'm willing to lend a hand" said panty.

Stocking meanwhile ended up feeding the phone to chuck, and lets just say panty was pissed off.

Stocking just stood in the bad part of daten city, until she heard screaming. Coming from a little girl dressed as little red riding hood.

"eek, it's a wolf" what's surprising is that nobody noticed she had a long rope coming out of her backside.

"help, I was attacked by a ghost that looked like a wolf" said the girl with a few tears in her eyes.

'hm, garter mentioned something about girls' thought stocking until she exclaimed her thoughts out loud. "that must mean the ghost we're dealing with is ghost that only attacks girls" said stocking who thought she had it.

"so, wheres this ghost" asked stocking to the girl.

"this way" said the girl who began leading stocking down the alley.

As they were running, a large wolf that had the same color scheme as a ghost appeared through one of the alley walls.

"eek, that's it" said the girl with an over dramatic scream.

"there you are" said stocking having her weapons crossed over her chest. "prepared to have your ass kicked by the one and only stocking".

While she was saying that, she was suddenly gripped in a tight rope that showed the wolf and girl tied her up, even when it was going on right in front of her!.

The little girl quickly revealed herself as a small gremlin like ghost. "you're one of panty and stocking, aren't you? Asked the gremlin ghost while stocking was tied up tight. "what do you want with us?"

"us?" asked a confused stocking while still in the ropes grip.

"yeah, the two of us are bound together" exclaimed the wolf ghost. "we combine to make one ghost".

"uh-huh, I lure guys in and he takes their money" said the gremlin ghost. "we love money"

"a ghost using the badger game, so that rope hint...was talking about how you rope guys in" said stocking in astonishment. "and they're tied together" said stocking who finally noticed the rope

the two ghosts were starting to play a game of tug of war. While stocking was actually thinking this was...pleasurable?

"This bitch is into some freaky shit" commented the gremlin ghost.

"At least you'll die in ecstasy" exclaimed the wolf ghost who was about to eat stocking, before a shot grazed his fur and got his attention.

His attention was targeted at the other angel, who was currently riding some weird scooter and shooting him.

"move it, you dumbass ghost" exclaimed panty who had one of her feet on brief. And shooting at the ghost.

The scooter ended up going between the wolf's legs, and rammed into the small gremlin.

Causing brief and his scooter to trip over chuck and land in a dumpster.

"god, learn to take care of yourself" said panty with her back facing stocking.

Hmph, I was enjoying myself until you butted in" said stocking with her eyes closed.

The ghost wolf quickly got up after falling. "both of those stupid sisters are here, let's finish them off" exclaimed it as he threw the gremlin ghost at them while she was curled up like a ball.

"stop throwing a hissy fit over every little thing"

"you need to start giving a damn" stocking deflected the attack while still talking to panty. "or has all that sleeping around loosened the screws in your head?"

"what was that?" asked panty who deflected another attack by the ghost with just her hand while her back was turned.

"bring it on"

The ghost wolf quickly looked at the two "hey bitches, fight us" he attempted to crush them with his claw, but they jumped out of the way before it hit them.

"wide open" said stocking who was about the strike the wolf, before her blade was shot off course.

She looked at her blade to notice a scorch mark and quickly gave a deadly glare at panty who was blowing the smoke away from the barrel.

"oh, my. I'm awfully sorry. My trigger finger slipped" said panty in a bored tone.

"your unbelievable. You really want to do this?" asked a pissed off stocking.

The gremlin ghost quickly came back with a swing of her axe at panty, who was dodging it with ease. Before she kicked her far away.

Panty quickly took aim with her gun. "one down!" before her gun was stuck to the wall by one of stockings katannas.

With stocking herself looking quite smug. "oops. My sword slipped."

"slipped, my ass."

"you asshole...don't fuck with me!" exclaimed an angry panty who quickly got in stockings face while grabbing her uniform. With stocking doing the same.

"right back at ya" said stocking.

"th-the two of you should get along. We're talking about your only sister here" said brief who was trying defuse the situation.

The two quickly gave him a bloody k.o. Before getting back in each others face. "wanna fight?"

they then got into a cartoonish dust cloud with various limbs being seen.

"grandpa chaser"

ginormous cunt"

"fucking cunt"

"bitch"

their fight though, was quickly stopped as the wolf ghost had slammed his paw onto the two of them.

"don't forget about us" the small gremlin ghost on his shoulder sent the rope at them. "hey"

"you're sitting ducks when you keep fighting each other" shouted the gremlin ghost.

"shit" said stocking.

"see. It's all because you won't apologize" said panty.

"what, this is all your fault" accused stocking.

"a wolf won't even consider eating a couple of fighting sisters" exclaimed the wolf who spun them around, dribbled them, slammed dunk them, and then kicked them like a soccer ball then slammed his two paws hitting them.

"so much for the almighty panty and stocking" said the wolf ghost with a giant grin on his face. The role switched with the gremlin. "I can't believe angels can be this weak".

"From now on, we're the strongest in this town"

as the two ghosts kept up with the insults, they failed to notice that with each insult thrown at panty and stocking, the mysterious energy within them began to grow stronger and stronger due to the anger they were feeling.

They instantly got up with their hair shadowing their faces and double punched the ghost wolf groin's which caused him to double over and gave him another double punch to the chin making him and the gremlin ghost fly straight up in the air, and same straight back down making a impact on the alley floor.

They looked up and regretted it immediately. The two angels were looking at them with their regular cyan colored eyes, except their was also a small tint of red color. They also had what appeared to be black colored halos above their heads.

Before the two ghosts could do anything, they were each grabbed by one of the two. Panty held up the gremlin, while stocking held up the wolf.

They both instantly felt excruciating pain. When they looked down their eyes widened in shock, instead of the regular blue and white weapons. They were holding weapons similar to them except they were in red and black coloring.

Stocking had stabbed the wolf with both her katannas and stuck him into the wall. While panty had pressed the barrel of her gun on the gremlins arm and shot at point blank range. Surprisingly they didn't vanish like other ghosts.

Instead it felt like they were feeling pain like when they were still human.

Before they could even scream, the gremlin was suddenly shot through the head destroying her, while stocking slashed the wolf multiple times. Ending them both. They listened closely but couldn't hear the churches bell. Which was odd considering it always rings when a ghost is destroyed.

So they decided to forget about it and head home.

On the way home, panty decided to speak first.

"hey, here" panty held up another jar of the pudding stocking was talking about.

Stocking just looked at the jar and could see it was hot, which made stocking smile a little seeing it was given to her by panty, it's not that shocking.

"hey panty" said stocking to her sister.

"yeah" said panty looking out at the scenery.

"next time we see naruto, lets make sure he knows we like him" said stocking with a smile.

Panty just looked at her sister with a grin. "definitely, especially with my breasts he'll definitely pick us" said panty with determination.

"please, my boobs are the ones to get him" said stocking who caught on to what her sister was doing, and was just playing around.

(unknown location)

corset himself was currently looking at a small screen which showed the two angel sisters driving along the road, unaware of what was to come in the future.

'my theory is correct after all' thought a grinning corset.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey everyone, sorry for this chapter taking longer. I had small case of writer's block, which I hate with every fiber of my being. Anyways, what was corset's theory? And what will happen the next time they meet the demon sister? Well I know, but I won't tell ya now. So wait until next time for the next chapter of 'the demonic trio'. See ya.


	9. Chapter 9

The demonic trio

chapter 9

hey guys, be prepared for an awesome action packed installment of the demonic trio. Please send your reviews for this one and some of my other stories.

xxxxxxxxxx

(naruto's apartment)

naruto himself was currently trying to build confidence in himself.

'come on, you can do it. Just do it' thought a distressed naruto who was currently trying and failing to get the rest of his emotions in check.

He had been trying to understand his feelings for his imouto and panty and stocking.

His imouto had always been there for him. When he was remembering bad experiences in konoha, or always being there him to play and hangout with.

With panty and stocking, it was different.

Panty and stocking were two different people, it wasn't a bad thing. It's just that their personalities were some of the strangest he had ever seen, and somehow that interested him. Maybe he thought if would be forbidden, which actually sounded hot to him.

The main problem was, if he went to the girls, there's a good chance they wouldn't share him and instead fight for him, which he didn't want in fear one or all of them could get hurt.

So he decided, he would be the one to break It up, if the fight got too bad.

As he thinking his this, he failed to hear his imouto's joyous screams, until he landed on his back with them smiling down at him with big grins.

"uh, whats up" said naruto who was currently kicking himself in the head for a lame question.

They just smiled even wider and gave him the tightest hug he got from them.

After their little cuddle moment, they stood up with their onii-chan and began. "tou-san said it's time for us to go to school" said scanty who was literally bouncing with joy.

Naruto just smiled as he playfully ruffled their heads, getting a cute pout from each of them.

"well then, I'll leave you two to get ready" said naruto who left them to get ready.

They just looked at each other and nodded. Kneesocks went over to one of her bags and pulled out a black colored stone that seemed to be leaking energy.

"with this, those angels will think twice before coming near our onii-chan" said kneesocks handing the stone to scanty.

(corset's office)

corset himself had called in naruto to discuss what was to happen next.

The very boy himself entered and closed the door and stood in front of his desk.

"naruto, I think you know why I called you here,right?" asked corset.

"I'm guessing it's about panty and stocking right" replied naruto who had a felling it was that.

"that's right, I've noticed you have taken a liking to them, and I would just like to be the first to say...good work my boy" said corset with a big smile of his.

Naruto himself was stunned. He thought corset was going to do something to make him break up with panty and stocking. But instead... he's congratulating him?

"let me explain, you see it is true that angels and demons are forbidden from falling in love, but the way the anarchy sisters re developing, well they're hardly angels." said corset with another grin.

"what do you mean" asked a confused naruto.

"well, you see after you became a full demon, you're energy has slowly been leaking out of you, and has been slowly subconsciously been absorbed by the anarchy sisters. The reason why it has happened, is because since they were banished due to having sinful behavior, they are subconsciously becoming evil." said corset with a grin.

"so, it's not controlling them or something, right" asked naruto who didn't thin mind controlling a girl into liking him was what he wanted.

"right, they are just giving into the darkness they already had" said corset.

"so, what exactly did you give scanty and kneesocks" asked naruto who had already known about the stone his imouto had.

"it's something that will help with my daughters, and the anarchy sisters take their anger out on"

"you're gonna have them bow up the place where it's at, right" asked naruto a dead pan look.

Corset just gave another grin that practically said yes.

Naruto just shook his head as he left corset's office.

(with panty and stocking)

panty and stocking were currently in the woman's restroom at daten high, the reason being that they had defeated several dozen ghosts, but didn't get single heaven coin.

"it's like we've been gypped by one of those fake replicas" said panty who was down about the whole thing like her sister.

"not much personality either" agreed her sister.

"and it's no fun when they never react" said panty who looked up and noticed a small ghost above her stall and scurrying on the ceiling.

"ooh, found a real one" said panty who got her gun while stocking grabbed her katannas.

They were able to quickly pin the small ghost on the floor with their weapons on him.

"it looks cheap, but this should at least be a real ghost" said stocking.

"watch it squirm" said panty, who failed to grab the ghost as it escaped their grasp and jumped into the toilet.

"you're shitting me.."

"why would it jump in there" asked stocking.

"that's one place we don't wanna go" said panty turning her back on it.

"speaking from experience, are you" asked stocking with a grin.

"shut it" said panty.

They were both suddenly consumed by rage as the tiny ghost had splashed them with toilet water while giving an annoying laugh.

"motherfucker" came the united shout of the two sisters as they began to destroy the toilets in their pursuit of the little bastard.

"I'll beat the life out of you"

"I'll crush you with the toilet"

"goddamn trash"

morning had come by for daten city as they were still at it.

"hey, stop fucking jumping back into the toilet"

"it got away.."

"and then, we noticed the sun was up"

two guys with uniforms came up to them.

"why aren't you wearing your uniforms"

"you should pay attention to your personal appearance"

"why, is there a party today" asked a tired panty.

"haven't you heard, the new school queens have laid down certain new rules"

"what, aren't we the queens" asked a confused panty.

"you're yesterday's news"

"you should follow the new rules if you know whats good for you"

the two random students left with the crowd of students.

"skip school for a bit and everything changes" said stocking.

Panty made a whistling sound making brief appear next to them.

"geek boy, explain"

it showed them sitting down on a bench while rows of never ending students wearing uniforms keep marching past them.

"so these demon sisters have the school bound with all these rules and moral" asked stocking to brief.

"uh-hu, and they're the mayor's daughters so the teachers can't do anything" said brief.

"back up the bus. So, during class I can't sleep?! Nor eat?! Not even run off and go shopping" asked a shocked panty. "I can't do any of that, what's the point of even coming to school then" asked a still shocked panty.

"well, there's naruto of course" said stocking with a smile on her face.

Panty just got a big grin on her face, before a limo g-wagon SUV suddenly pulled up with a red carpet rolling out and sending brief flying away.

The students suddenly began to form a straight line for them while shouting out: "it's the demon sisters" "miss scanty" "and miss kneesocks"

They were all fully lined up as two figures made their way out of the vehicle.

The figures were both wearing the same uniform as the rest of the students, except they both had crimson red colored skin. They were naruto's sisters.

Panty and stocking just bristled with anger at seeing naruto's little sisters being the new queens. But the next thing that was gonna happen is something that would push them to their limits.

"we would like to introduce daten high's king" said scanty with a grin as she saw the anarchy sisters.

The next figure that came out was their brother naruto, who was wearing the same uniform, except the tie was undone with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Even though panty and stocking were furious that scanty and kneesocks just announced that naruto was their king, they had to admit themselves that he even looked hot in the uniform.

"oh, do you not sense an abnormal stain on the surroundings, miss kneesocks" asked scanty in a smug tone.

"yes dear sister, I spy two females who are not listed on the school roster" said kneesocks adjusting her glasses.

Scanty took in some of the smell and held her nose. "a most peculiar choice of perfume, do you recognize the brand, perchance" asked scanty.

Kneesocks just held her nose before holding her own nose. "the primary component appears to be ammonia"

"oh,why please excuse us, you must have become janitors" said scanty in a mocking tone.

"I see you've fucked up the school while we were busy" said panty in a pissed off tone.

"I think it's been improved, especially now that we have our onii-chan" said scanty who was currently holding one of naruto's arms in between her breast while kneesocks was doing the same to his other arm.

Naruto himself could only blush in response. He agreed to come along with them because he was hoping to diffuse this whole situation, but it seemed like his imouto were determined to end this, and not in a good way.

"school was meant to be a fun place, especially with naruto and not you two" said panty.

The two demon sisters just bristled with anger at the angel bitch who should have just left their onii-chan to themselves.

"I realize that this may be difficult for low-IQ-bottom to understand, but there's only one way...to stem the tide of rampant debauchery under the guise of freedom. And that way is...new school rules! A new standardized uniform! A new ideology!" said kneesocks who was currently being held bridal style while he was standing on a structure made out of the students.

"magnificent, miss kneesocks" said scanty with her hands clasped together.

"exemplary behavior, civil minds, disciplined bodies, that which holds...the essence of true beauty" said kneesocks who was in a new shade of red from all her anger.

"miss kneesocks, your face is as red as a beetroot, and I think you should stop hogging onii-chan to yourself" said scanty with a cute pout.

Kneesocks quickly realized where she was and began to glow a darker shade. "forgive me, I blush easily"

as the demon sisters plus naruto looked, scanty and kneesocks were shocked to find them both sleeping with that red headed boy just standing there.

"ah, they were both up all night" said brief covering for the sisters.

(cafeteria)

"shit, this tastes like ass" said panty who just took a bite out of the new food, and was really disappointed in it.

They were sitting at a table that seemed to attract the attention of the entire student body who wore uniforms.

"they used their authority as the mayor's daughters to change the lunch menu" said brief who was just standing up.

"this is what health freaks eat, nowhere enough sugar" said stocking who was equally pissed off.

Panty then began to say the different spicy sauces the food could need.

They then heard the regular crash of brief, which meant that naruto's sisters were there.

"oh, your still here anarchy sisters" asked scanty who walked passed them.

"you should cut down on your condiment" added in kneesocks.

They looked toward the demon sisters to see them being flanked by a couple of students with their own perfect table. Naruto was sitting in between them, but it seemed he was trying to be a small as possible.

Panty and stocking shook with anger at seeing scanty pull out a fancy bowl that seemed to be full of ramen. As soon as the smell hit naruto's nose, he was already drooling.

Panty and stocking were just as pissed as hell at seeing their crush being fed ramen by his own sisters, who they despised. He was supposed to be their king, and they should be feeding him ramen.

After a couple of moments of watching the scene, stocking went crazy and flipped their table over in pure anger.

"that's it, it's time to settle this so you can hit the road" said stocking who appeared to be larger than normal.

"how will we determine the inner" asked scanty just trying to get under their skin.

"the winner" asked a confused stocking.

"who will be the judge" asked kneesocks.

"the judge" said panty in confusion.

"oh, miss kneesocks, the judge can be onii-chan" said scanty with a smile.

They all looked to where naruto was and found a note that said 'please settle this nice and peaceful' their was a small smiling fox in show that it was his letter.

"since our onii-chan isn't here to judge, we'll let the student body judge between us or you" said kneesocks.

"so, how are we going to decide this" asked kneesocks.

"uh"

"etiquette?"

"appearance?"

"class?"

"athletics?"

"family background?"

"academics?"

"vision?"

"hearing?"

as each one was said, the student body kept saying boo, while a poster came down out of no where and began to show scanty and kneesocks accomplishments while also insulting the anarchy sisters.

"what a quandary, we have an insurmountable lead in every category" said scanty with a smug tone.

"losers are meant to leave, and fall" said scanty as she and kneesocks snapped their fingers and suddenly panty and stocking fell down a deep hole.

After that, news had quickly spread about panty and stocking being crushed by the demon sisters. Along with them being sent to the lowest class.

It then showed panty and stocking deep underground, in a classroom that looked more like it was covered in sewage, which it probably was.

It was filled with different kinds of geeks sent down to the class. A dude wearing goggles and eating popcorn while holding a box of action figures, a dude that seemed to like bugs a little too much, a dude obsessed with star wars, and a dude with a bunch of photography equipment.

"what is this place" asked a shocked panty.

"it can't get any worse than this"

"p-p-panty, good morning" stuttered a blushing brief.

"oh, they dropped you too, geek boy" asked stocking.

"this is the "loser class" for us geeks" said brief.

"oh"

"makes sense"

"if you have any questions, feel free to ask" said brief with pride.

"so, you've been dropped down here too" came an annoyingly familiar voice.

Panty looked down to see the same ghost they faced the night before. "you're the one from last night"

"I happen to be a ghost who was also a loser at life" came his reply. "we can bond at the bottom of the pile"

he quickly found himself in the same position as last night.

"we aren't gonna stay here forever"

"don't drag us down to your level"

"s-sorry about that. I'll do anything, just don't shoot

"no, I'm gonna shoot" came panty's reply as she cocked her gun.

"because you pissed us off" came stocking's two cents.

"o mighty angels,i have some quality information. The secret to the demon sisters" came the ghosts useless begging.

"what" came the reply from both sisters.

"I'll give you a good rate"

they ended up following him until he led them to a toilet that looked like it hadn't been washed in over fifty years.

"this is the entrance" said the ghost.

Panty and stocking just looked at each other before giving a nod indicating they were doing for naruto.

After they were sucked down with brief, the small ghost tidied them up, except for brief.

They were all shocked to see a large machine that seemed to be creating ghosts that looked just like the ones panty and stocking had been fighting the night before.

Brief took a picture of them and sent them to garterbelt. Panty and stocking didn't really want to know how they got each others numbers.

After a moment garterbelt immediately said that it was a ghost plant and that they needed to destroy it.

He directed their attention to the top of the ghost plant where he explained it was a ghoststone that had been absorbing human evil for thousands of years.

He also explained that they were the only ones to use a ghoststone.

When they asked who 'they' were, they immediately got their answer if the red carpet sending brief flying was any indication.

They looked toward the front of the carpet to see scanty and kneesocks walk down two sets of stairs positioned across from each other.

"well, well, well. I thought I smelled a rat in the vicinity" said scanty.

"this won't do, students aren't allowed in here" said kneesocks.

"hang on, aren't you breaking your own rules by doing this" asked a surprised stocking.

"wrong, you see this is our mission, and as such is our duty to make sure this world is knee-deep in ghosts, and to make sure that we become the queens of this world while our onii-chan is our king" said kneesocks with a confident smirk.

Panty and stocking were just shaking with anger and had only one thought on their minds, 'leave naruto alone'. They both instantly began to become wrapped with dark energy that began to change their appearances.

Panty's appearance was that of her angel form, except instead of the regular coloring, it had been changed. Instead, of the regular wings on her back, they were instead black color and bat-like. The white short blouse had become black colored along with the white short-skirt. The pink coloring on her nail polish had turned to a coal black, with her 6inged heels becoming black coloring with bat wings on both. The choker she wore become red with a black lining. Finally, all the gold bracelets she wore had become coal black leather straps. She also appeared to be holding two weapons in both her hands that seemed to take the form of two sub machine guns with a black coloring and red outline.

Stocking's appearance had also changed drastically. Her wings had also become bat-like along with with wings on her heels, which also had red straps going across them. her corset like outfit had become black with red strings holding it together along with revealing more cleavage then she normally would.

The sleeves of her outfit had become with black with red straps. The bow on her head had also become red. Her hair had also taken a darker shade of blue. She also was holding two huge blades, one looked like cloud's buster sword, and the other looked like zabuza's kubikiribocho. Both in red and black coloring.

They both looked up, and you could see their eyes had changed to a darker cyan color.

Scanty and kneesocks just gave smirks as they new this would happen. The real mission was to see if they unlocked their demonic energy and fight them. They also figured if they could defeat them, then their onii-chan would stop worrying about the angels and start focusing on them.

They merely said one sentence. "he will never be yours" the two sisters instantly disappeared and several of the fake ghosts fell down and disappeared.

"such feeble minds, we need to teach them a lesson, miss kneesocks" said scanty as her and kneesocks tails appeared behind them and they were instantly engulfed in a tornado of black energy.

After it dissipated, it revealed both of them in clothing completely different from their uniforms.

Scanty was wearing a black leather mini skirt, black high-heeled boots, a black bra, with several studded belts, collars, and wristbands. She was also wielding two revolvers that had a black coloring with yellow outlines, and having a blade underneath the barrel, kind a like bracelet's.

Kneesocks was wearing a black leather miniskirt, a black strapped bra, black heels, and several leather belts, collars, and wristbands. She held two scythe like weapons that both had an inverted blade that made it look like a pinwheel. It was also connected with a chain. (hisagi's kazeshini)

"what, their actual demons?" asked the surprised ghost.

It quickly looked between panty and stocking and scanty and kneesocks before bowing at scanty and kneesocks feet.

"o mighty demons, I am at your disposal. Those girls are really nasty, they use their power to snap the neck's of babies" came the annoying reply of the ghost who was trying to be of use.

Kneesocks just stabbed him with one of the scythes and replied, "wild ghosts need to be tamed"

the ghost just became huge and seemed powerful, that is until he was shot by multiple bullets. He looked to see panty with a dead serious face and one of her guns raised up.

The ghost ended up blowing up, and the girls didn't care that the church bell didn't go off.

When half of a heaven coin fell down at their feet, stocking just crushed it with her foot.

They each stared each other down, before brief mentioned something.

"um, all you really need to do is get rid of that ghoststone" said brief like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

They looked towards the plant to find it gone, and saw chuck swallow it. Before fastener quickly punched him to where it passed and was caught by brief. Who began panicking as soon as he saw the army of fake ghosts charging him.

Panty quickly got in front of them and began to shoot hundreds of bullets a second at the swarm of artificial ghosts.

"geek boy, take it and run" said panty with a serious voice and face.

Before brief could get any farther, kneesocks threw on her scythes that spun like a fan at him, which was quickly deflected by stocking sending it away by spinning her blades around her like a tornado.

She then quickly began to shred through the ghosts as though they were butter.

Scanty pulled her gun blades and began firing shots at the running human. "you won't get away"

brief just kept running dodging the bullets and promptly jumped down the toilet, while quickly being followed by a large swarm of artificial ghosts that made it.

Brief ended up popping out of a urinal and began running as the swarm of ghosts piled up after him.

Two girls though were interrupted from their conversation by one of scanty's and panty's hands popping out of the toilets and firing through the wall between the two stalls.

The toilets broke from so much bullets, and revealed both scanty and panty with their respective guns pointed at each other.

"impressive, for a former angel" said scanty.

"to tell you the truth, I kind alike it" said panty with her sub machine gun kept pointed at scanty.

"then that just proves that demons are superior" said scanty with a smug grin.

"if we agree on the same thing, then why are we fighting" asked panty who could see this was pointless.

"to make sure you anarchy sisters don't steal the one me and kneesocks truly love" said scanty who fired a bullet at the same time as scanty and was unprepared for the backlash the bullets hitting each other would give. Though that didn't stop them form constantly firing bullets at each other though.

It then showed brief with the ghost stone running down the hall as stocking came up with her blades spinning against kneesocks, who had her scythes spinning against stocking.

Kneesocks made a whistling sound which called their limo g-wagon SUV, which was being driven by fastener toward brief, that is before stocking pushed him up the stairway.

"two can play that game" came stockings reply as she made her own whistling sound which called see through, which was being driven by chuck up the side of the building.

It ended up crashing through the windows and into the wagon, before both vehicles quickly began speeding up the side of the building and literally diving into it.

Panty and scanty were currently shooting at each other through the bathroom wall through the urinals with not one of them getting a shot in.

panty busted through the wall before grappling with scanty with their weapons.

Scanty lost one of her guns and gave panty a punched to the jaw.

Panty grabbed her hair before scratching at her face.

Brief was still running while stocking was sitting in see through while he kept running.

"keep going"

"aren't you gonna let me get in?" asked a tired brief.

"look up ahead"

brief looked up ahead to see the limo g-wagon driving straight for him and began panicking.

He ended up tripping, resulting in both vehicles hitting each other dead on.

Panty had shoved scanty's head into the toilet, before she was promptly shoved back and had her face pressed in the urinal while scanty flushed it.

Stocking struck brief in the butt, which mad him push his legs up and gave see through the opportunity to begin driving right over the wagon. While literally ripping the roof of the vehicle off.

Panty and scanty were still at it, as panty was now in front while she shot back at scanty, who began shooting with a shotgun made from both her guns put together.

Brief had finally made it to the roof,only to have his rest interrupted by kneesocks bursting through the roof with her vehicle and made a swing at brief with her scythes.

He was pushed out of the way by stocking running him over with see through,

he was then about to be shot by scanty by gun point, if panty hadn't shot her bullet away with her sniper made of her guns.

Scanty and kneesocks held their weapons at brief's face and saw that panty and stocking didn't make any hesitation of stopping, which made the demon sister just grin. They truly had shown demon ruthlessness, which is something even they had to respect. Scanty waited till they were close enough before opening fire on both of them with panty doing the same.

The bullets hit each other, but some of scanty's made it by and continued to head straight towards the sisters.

Stocking merely raised her buster sword and swatted the bullets away like flies.

They would have hit the weapons out of the demon sister's hands, had a figure not quickly swatted the bullets into the air.

The figure was currently wearing a brown colored cloak and seemed to be slightly taller than the rest of them.

They looked at the figure and looked at hos left arm to see a strange gauntlet to the former angels, but to scanty and kneesocks, there was only one person that had that gauntlet.

They each looked towards the figure, who had pulled the hood down to revealed the face of naruto, who currently was sporting his usual foxy grin.

Before any of them could say a word, his face suddenly changed to a serious one and said one sentence, "I've decided" said naruto who had finally made a decision.

The demon sisters and former angels could only feel nervous for the first time that day as the news would change their world.

xxxxxxxxxx

finally, it is done, the longest chapter r I have done. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I need a small break form this, and I'm gonna work a little on my other stories. Though my tiny toons one will probably be awhile. Se ya and you better review. Also thanks again challenger.


	10. Chapter 10

The demonic trio

chapter 10

hey guys, here's the next chapter. I know some of you were pissed because of the cliffhanger, and for that I apologize. But I really wanted to get it finished, plus it was my first cliffhanger. So again sorry, and just to let you know this will probably be short.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

the demon sisters and former angels were waiting for naruto to make his decision.

He instead made a small hand seal before four more narutos poofed into existence and grabbed the four of them in bridal style, causing each one to blush.

He then made another hand seal causing all of them to disappear off the roof, while leaving brief himself a little confused and worried.

(corset's office)

As all of them reappeared in corset's office, the clones themselves poofed away and they turned their attention to the chair at the desk, to see it swiveled around to show corset who was grinning like madman.

Panty and stocking though got themselves in a ready stance just encased this guy tried to pull something.

"don't worry anarchy sisters, my name is corset and I see you've met my children" said corset still grinning as they looked at naruto and the demon sisters to see them wave to corset.

"i know you two are wondering what the hell is going on, so let me explain from the start" said corset who had a couple of small ghosts set up chairs for them to st on and had them bring tea for all of them.

(one explanation later)

by the end of the explanation, panty and stocking were gripping their tea cups so hard cracks were visible. They also seemed to be radiating demonic energy.

Panty instantly jumped to her feet and pulled her guns out, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM, THEY'LL WISH THEY NEVER MET ME" screeched an angry panty who wanted nothing more than to go to naruto's former village and make them pay.

Stocking instead stayed calm, but inside it was like she was trying to come up with the best way to make them pay.

Scanty and kneesocks were just confused. They had thought these angels would hate their brother, but instead they just showed how much they truly care about him. It made them both feel both a little disgusted with how they acted. After all, if their brother was to become a great ruler then it was understandable to have more than one wife.

After finally getting panty to calm down, with a little help from naruto, corset was ready to continue.

"alright, now that you know about naruto's life, I will now explain as to how you became demons. You see every creature has some sort of dark side to themselves, so it would make sense that so do angels. So when naruto was still getting used to being a full demon, he hadn't learned yet how to suppress his demonic energy, which can be fatal to certain people. So instead it made sense that your bodies absorbed it considering you both were kicked out of heaven for showing signs of doing sins. When it combined with your angel half, it took a little while before finally letting itself out, when you fought with my daughters. But don't worry, it wasn't naruto's intent, and if it was I'm sure he'd feel sorry about it. You just decided to let your evil side out. But it seems to have made you both permanently demons." finished corset.

Panty and stocking though just looked at each other before turning back to corset, "so, can we still date your son" asked panty nonchalantly.

Corset just fell in his chair laughing his teardrop head off as he just heard her ask it so nonchalantly, sounded like how he and bracelet got together.

Scanty and kneesocks though walked up in front of the two sisters and bowed their heads.

Seeing the confused looks on their faces, scanty began to explain, "we're sorry about everything, we just thought that onii-chan would get hurt again and so we just wanted him to be happy" said scanty still bowing her head.

Naruto just smiled as he was grateful for them doing that.

Panty just walked up to scanty and just patted her on the back, "it's alright, me and stocking would have probably done the same if he was our brother too" said panty with a grin.

Naruto himself decided it was time to talk to them about his decision.

He walked up to them and began, "imouto, panty, and stocking, you all know I truly care for you all and I wouldn't want o break any of your hearts so" naruto just stopped as he was engulfed in a five way hug between the anarchy sisters, and his imouto.

"don't worry naruto, we've all decided to share" said stocking to the shocked naruto.

While they were all hugging naruto, corset decided to tell them one more thing.

"before you make any plans, I would like to offer the opportunity for panty and stocking the chance to live here" said corset with a grin.

Without losing a beat, panty and stocking rushed up to corset and asked the same question, "will it be near naruto's room" asked the excited sisters who wanted to be as close to naruto as possible.

Corset just grinned and gave a nod making them both jump around with excitement.

"now, I think it's time for all of you to get some rest, also naruto try not make me and bracelet grandparent yet" said corset with a huge grin while he ducked from a ball of condensed energy from naruto, who was blushing like mad.

He looked over to the others and could feel himself shiver a little from seeing them giving him hungry looks. He should make sure his door is locked.

(the church)

garterbelt had been dreading this day, the day when they would go rouge. Ever since he had seen them showing demonic abilities, he had been checking to make sure they didn't betray the heavens, but it seems his hunch was correct.

He went over to the phone they used for heaven and made call.

After a few rings a voice could heard, "yes" asked the voice.

"they've gone rouge, I'm gonna need your help" said garterbelt with a grim tone.

Author's note:

hey guys, sorry for asking but was wondering if you could help out with this next part of the story. Since panty and stocking have gone rouge, I need someone to send me a couple of oc's to try and stop them. They have to be angels, and you can nominate them to be used for the story. So again sorry for asking.


	11. Chapter 11

The demonic trio

chapter 11

welcome fellow viewers, and here is the next installment of the demonic trio. I would like to thank bloodyninja88 and remzal von enili for providing the two oc's. Both of which are gonna be put in the situations panty and stocking had to do. Also I would just like to bring up the news that I will be working on the chapters for this story, and my yin and yang of ichigo kurosaki for the time being. So if your hoping for a new chapter from my other stories, then you may have to wait a while. Sorry. Enough talking, time to start reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(the church)

garterbelt was currently standing outside the church waiting for the two new angels to deal with the new demonic panty and stocking, along with the demon sisters.

A bolt of lightning struck down in front of him creating a dust cloud. Two figures could be seen in it, until it finally dissipated.

The first figure appeared to be a young girl, with blue eyes, and yellow hair in a braided ponytail. She appeared to be wearing extravagant and elegant robes with a sash around her stomach. It had feathers on the shoulders of the robe, and it seemed to low cut enough to see her collarbone. Finally, she was wearing armored boots similar to a knights.

Alongside her was someone taller. He appeared to have grayish blue hair, green eyes, and appeared to have black goggles on top of his head. His attire consisted of a green muscle shirt, black sweatpants, green combat boots, and finally black fingerless gloves on each hand.

"brassiere, glove, I'm glad you came when you could. We have a situation on our hands." spoke garterbelt to the two.

The two angels just stood as garterbelt told them.

"a couple of days ago is when the first two angels panty and stocking defected and became devils and have turned on us. It seems that they have teamed up with the demon sisters also. It also seams like there's a fifth, but I've been unable to get any data on him. So be cautious." finished garterbelt.

The two just nodded and bowed while heading into the church.

"be prepared demons, for you will get what you deserve" said garterbelt following the two in.

(inside the church)

garterbelt sat at the pedestal while brassiere and glove were in the seats in front.

"as you both can see, sue to the anarchy sisters constantly causing damage and destruction, the church has sustained so many repairs that it is in dire need of rebuilding." said garterbelt showing them all the boarded up holes.

'this is a church?' thought the two angels.

"so, before we go after the demons, you must make three million dollars, in three days" said garterbelt.

The two just looked at garterbelt with emotionless faces, "your kidding, right?" asked brassiere who didn't think it was funny.

"I'm serious, if you don't then we won't be ready for when they attack" said garterbelt.

"alright, lets go glove" said brassiere who was heading out the door with glove following.

What they all didn't realize, was that a small ghost had been perched outside the window hearing everything.

"master corset will want to heart about this" said the ghost who quickly jumped down a hole that was connected to his master's hideout.

(naruto's apartment)

naruto was currently sitting on the couch with panty and scanty laying their heads on each of his shoulders.

While stocking and kneesocks were currently eating some sweets in the kitchen.

Scanty raised her head and looked at naruto, "onii-chan, when are we going to the next step?" asked scanty with an innocent tone. Although if he looked closer he would have seen the teasing glint in them.

Naruto just blushed scarlet and coughed to regain his bearings, "well, to tell you the truth, I plan to do it when we've taken over this pathetic city" said naruto with an honest truth.

Scanty and panty were shocked that he had already thought of when to take their virginity, along with stocking and kneesocks, and were a little sad that it wouldn't happen sooner, but they were all still happy that he would do it when they were completely finished.

They were [pulled from their thoughts from a tapping form the window, they looked towards it to see a small ghost that corset would send out for info.

Naruto went to the window and let the small ghost in, "I have important info for master corset" replied the small ghost.

It quickly scurried past all of them and went to corset's office, a couple minutes later corset called them all into his office.

As they entered, they saw corset sitting behind his desk with the small ghost beside him.

"naruto, girls, it seems garterbelt has called over two new angels to try and stop us, we'll have to stop that before it happens. Your mission is to keep an eye on the angels and prevent them from making three million dollars in three days.

"hay stocking, doesn't this sound like something we'd end up doing?" asked panty to her sister.

"yeah, weird"

panty had changed from her old red dress, to a regular black t-shirt with the word sexy written on it in what appeared to be blood.

Stocking's attire hadn't much, it was basically the same except her Lolita dress was a pitch black color.

After corset was done talking, they all headed out of his office and closed his door. On the other side though was bracelet wearing a bikini top that only covered her nipples, and a thong that was letting a little of her womanhood show.

"get ready corset-kun" said bracelet in a husky voice as the door shut.

(with the angels)

they had been going from one odd to the next due to several issues.

The first job, brassiere was one of the rollerskating waitresses, the reason that failed was due to glove refusing to be a waiter, and ended up punching the dude.

The next one was being traffic cops, which failed due to them causing a massive pile up from some women staring at gloves chest, and men who were looking at brassiere. Creepy.

Next, they ended up at a car wash, which seemed to be great, except after they were done they guarded it like it was made of gold and wouldn't let the driver take back his car. Which made their boss fire them.

Next it was construction, which quickly ended bad when glove knocked over several buildings, which confirmed that he is horrible with technology.

Then it came down to being nurses for the hospital. Which definitely ended when a patient constantly asked for pudding and nearly strangled the dude.

They then wound up at a restaurant/bar, where brassiere was a waitress and glove was the bartender when it was his shift.

"at this rate, we'll never make the income" said glove who was busy drying a glass.

"then what shall we do then?" asked an irritated brassiere.

"I just won three million dollars"

They both looked to find a guy with two bunny girls having a good time.

Glove and brassiere instantly appeared while pushing the bunny girls aside.

"how did you make three million?" asked glove giving an ice glare.

"a-at t-the casino n-next door" stuttered the man frightened for his life.

"glove, isn't gambling a bad thing?" asked brassiere who didn't want to be kicked out of heaven.

"desperate times, call for desperate measures" was gloves reply as he walked out the door towards the casino.

(with naruto and the girls)

naruto was currently wearing a black tux and pants, with a white shirt underneath and a red tie.

Panty was currently wearing a white dress that showed off her legs, with a white frilly boa around her neck, long white gloves on both her arms with a couple of rings on her right hand while her left hand had golden bracelets.

Stocking was wearing a black colored dress that had black long gloves that had a couple silver bands on her right hand and rings with pink gemstones. She also had her hair up in a beehive style.

Scanty was wearing a white dress that stopped near the bottom of her waist showing a lot of leg. The upper part though showed even more cleavage.

Kneesocks was wearing white kneesocks, a white dress with a slit at the side to show some of her legs and a white dress which showed a decent amount of cleavage, though not as much as her sister.

They all had dressed up for attending the casino. Also to have some fun to try out gambling.

As they walked through the crowded casino, the girls noticed lots of the women give naruto weird look s and began to drool, which made them so angry it would put the kyuubi to shame.

The same could be said for naruto, as they walked he saw all the guys look at the girls and began to drool like idiots, so he just gave them a kyuubi enhanced growl and they left them alone.

Panty and stocking went to the slot machines and instantly kept getting all 7's each time. Soon a crowd formed behind them.

"are they gods"

"no, goddesses"

"we're demons" came panty's nonchalant reply, which did good in making the crowd leave.

Out of no where brief appeared and seemed to be wearing a bunny suit.

"your luck is off the charts" said brief in awestruck.

When he went to try and see if he could win, he instantly failed then got sucked in a vacuum.

Panty and stocking just grinned as they knew the casino they were in was made to get rid of people with no money. Their naruto-kun's idea.

(with glove and brassiere)

glove and brassiere had gotten dressed up and were doing good at the casino.

Like panty and stocking, they were getting jackpots constantly. Which drew the attention of two gentlemen who worked for the casino.

"my, you two have superb luck" said one guy. What the two of them didn't know was that the two men were demons in disguise to help make it look like a real casino.

"would you care to join us in a bigger game of roulette in the back?" asked the other guy.

Glove and brassiere just looked at each other and nodded.

Unknown to them, the machine attached to the end of the vacuums was being monitored by zipper, who was doing it constantly to suck up the the extra money.

There was two different storage's for the money, one was for most of the money which went to corset's account, but was accessible by him and his family, including panty and stocking.

The second one was for the extra money that was being deposited into chamber that held the large ghost gobbling it all up. It took the shape of the pyramid everybody would find on a dollar bill.

Back with glove and brassiere, we see them winning more winnings from gambling, unaware that they were being watched.

The two watching the angels were scanty and kneesocks who were both with naruto, each one drinking wine from glasses.

"so, what are you two planning this time?" asked naruto.

"you'll see onii-chan" stated kneesocks as she kissed naruto on the lips and made her way to the man responsible for the roulette game.

"make sure to use this ball for those two" said kneesocks who pulled out a small ball similar to the one in the roulette game.

"yes, ma'am" said the man bowing.

Panty and stocking found naruto with scanty and kneesocks, and could tell something was up.

"whats up" asked panty.

"just wait, sister" said scanty shocking panty and stocking.

Glove and brassiere were playing the roulette game, and seemed to be losing? What was going on?

Each time they placed more chips, it seemed that they kept losing more and more money.

It came to it, to when they finally lost all money. The vacuum quickly swallowed the up and they wound up in the chamber of the large ghost that had become larger.

Glove instantly transformed his glove into a spiked gauntlet, while brassiere had transformed her bra into a long spear.

They both rushed at the ghost, glove gave a strong punch to it's eye, while brassiere slashed it across the chest with her spear. The ghost appeared to explode, except instead it seemed to transform into dust and was being sucked up somewhere.

They looked to find naruto and the girls standing behind him.

"ohhh, it didn't work onii-chan" said scanty with a disappointed tone.

"don't worry you two" said naruto kissing them both on the forehead, and gave a kiss to panty and stocking too to make sure they weren't getting jealous.

Glove and brassiere looked and saw a grayish colored sword is where the remains of the ghost were being sucked into it.

"panty and stocking, for defecting from heaven you are to be executed" stated brassiere holding out her spear.

Before they could reply, naruto held out his arm, "let me handle them" said naruto who jumped down from the stand and stood in front of them.

Naruto grabbed the sword from the gauntlet and pulled it free, resulting in naruto being covered in a dark light.

(he has mumm-ra's armor, except it's been modified to have nine tails on the back, and two fox ears on the head)

glove and brassiere were momentarily shocked, but quickly sprinted at him to try and end it fast.

Brassiere attempted to stab him, but his arm with the gauntlet quickly threw that idea out the window when he merely grabbed the spear and used the momentum to throw her against the wall. Glove tried giving him a punch to the back of his head, but the armor made a few cracks in his spiked gauntlet.

One of naruto's tails just wrapped itself around him and slammed him against the wall with brassiere.

Seeing that this was a fight they couldn't win, the two quickly shot out the nearest window into the night.

Naruto's armor returned to the gauntlet and walked over to his girls, "that was too easy" said naruto with a smirk.

Each one of them just gave there own smirk and all turned around to enjoy some more time at the casino.

(the church)

garterbelt had just heard the news from the two about naruto, and it wasn't good.

If this kept up, heaven would eventually be next, he must make sure that doesn't happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

author's note:

hey everybody, I know it's short, but one review said that panty and stocking turning demon was the main turning point, so I believe that's why it may be shorter. Also if you saw what bracelet was wearing, then you know they are going to have some fun. Which brings up a good question. If anyone wants to write out a lemon on what they should do while they were in corset's office, just send me a pm.


	12. Chapter 12

The demonic trio

chapter 12

welcome to the next installment of the demonic trio. Sorry for the delay, I had to work on another bleach fic. This a remade version due to several comments, so I've improved this from before.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

the beach, a place for all to relax at, and the same place for our fellow demons to be enjoying their day off.

We find them riding in the back of the limo g-wagon SUV with zipper at the wheel, as it quickly and easily tore through cars as it was heading towards the beach.

When they finally got there, panty and stocking were sitting on it while being surrounded by several guys offering them different treats and drinks.

"where did all these kids come from?" asked panty who was in a basic black swimsuit.

"not sure, we could just get rid of them though" said stocking who was in a black striped swimsuit, who was also milking these dudes for all their worth.

Naruto himself was currently sitting underneath an umbrella as scanty and kneesocks were laying on both his sides.

Scanty was wearing a black swimsuit that seemed to be connected to the thong and spread out around her breast showing a great amount of cleavage. She was also wearing a couple of gold bands and a gold necklace.

Kneesocks wore a basic black swimsuit, along with a few silver bands. And she didn't have her glasses on. If she let her hair down then she'd look almost exactly like their mother.

And finally naruto was wearing an embarrassing pair of swimming trunks that had chibi foxes on them. Seriously, was his mates trying to make him die of embarrassment?

They all heard a commotion down the other side of the beach as they saw a small stand that said church on it and they each thought the same thing, 'angels'.

Down the beach is where we find glove without his shirt on and in a pair of green camouflage trunks.

Brassiere was wearing a basic light blue swimsuit that covered her whole body.

They both had come for some fund raising thing for the church. They especially needed it after they got their buts handed to them from failing to get the money for the church.

They turned their attention to five familiar and grinning figures.

It was naruto with kneesocks and stocking on his right, while scanty and panty were on his right.

"ooh, what stinks. Oh, it's those angels" said scanty with a fake surprise to her voice.

"indeed, we almost sullied our feet by stepping on them" replied kneesocks who was intent on making sure the angels were humiliated.

"what are you doing here" asked naruto.

"what do you mean? This is a beach for everybody." replied glove.

"no, you see me and my girls here bought this beach, so it's now ours" replied naruto while placing a sign in front of him that said private property.

All of them just blushed at one again being called naruto's girls. Another sign of his feelings towards them.

Brassiere just transformed a pair of her bras into her lance and cut the sign down the middle.

Naruto just smirked, "so it's gonna be like that uh, well me and them don't like to fight during a holiday, so how about we play some volleyball" asked naruto who brought out a volleyball.

Glove and brassiere just looked at one another before turning to naruto and nodded.

It then showed a volleyball court with glove and brassiere on one side, while naruto and the others were discussing who should play.

"alright, who should play?" asked a clueless naruto.

"I should play, they must be put in their place onii-chan" said scanty.

"same here, they need to learn not to mess with us" said panty who was eager to whoop some angel ass, while showing off hers to naruto too.

Brief was the referee and began the game.

Scanty just simply spiked the ball and got their first point.

"point: demons"

"they want to resolve this with volleyball? We should just fight" said glove who thought this was pointless.

"they've already started making excuses" replied kneesocks who was currently laying on naruto's right shoulder while stocking was laying on his right.

Panty served the ball, only for glove to intercept it, "brassiere" cried glove as he passed it to her who pushed it over the net. Glove then shot it like a bullet past the two demons.

"point: angels"

"hmm, seem they actually have strength" said panty.

"well, it's more worthwhile this way." replied scanty.

Brassiere served the ball over the net, only to have panty have her hands together and send it to scanty, who shot it right pass them.

The game progressed through with both teams being quite even.

Meanwhile garterbelt was angry that no one was at his stand, "why haven't I had any customers?" questioned the priest as suddenly the volleyball ended up hitting him in the face.

"bah, I quit!" exclaimed the pissed off priest as he tossed the grill aside.

"first set to the angels" shouted brief.

"so much for your superior class" replied brassiere with a smug tone.

"didn't even break a sweat" joined in glove.

Scanty looked back at panty and gave her a demonic grin which she returned before serving the volleyball.

Glove went to hi it, but saw that it went right past him.

Panty served it again and it did the same thing.

Glove went at it again a third time, but it actually swerved out of the way and hit him on his face.

They both were doing terrible as they couldn't get a hit on the ball.

"what the hell? Something's wrong with that ball." accused glove grabbing at the net.

"oh, you don't like my new serve?" asked panty with a smirk.

"i see, so that's how you want to play it." said glove.

When panty went to serve the ball, glove transformed his glove into his gauntlet and quickly grabbed a rock that was laying in the sand and threw at the ball, resulting in it unfolding to reveal zipper. Who just scuttled like a crab away from the court.

"what? How could you pull a dangerous weapon in the middle of a game?" accused scanty who wanted to get them in trouble.

"what? What gives you the right to use that little rat as the ball?" accused glove.

While they were arguing, brassiere grabbed chuck and rolled him into a ball. "it's our serve" replied brassiere who sent it to panty.

Seeing that disgusting rat coming towards her, scanty ducked away while panty took the opportunity to grab one of her sub machine guns, and shot several bullets into chuck.

"can you please not bring that filthy creature out on the court?" accused scanty once again.

"oh look, she pulled out her weapon. I thought that was against the rules?" glove shot back.

Panty just took the chance and spun in the air and spiked the ball past them, creating large print in the ground.

"we won't be holding back anymore, angels" said panty while spinning the ball on her finger.

"hn, that's more like it, but how about we make it better. The losers have to strip in front of the crowd." said glove with smugness in his voice.

The game once again began.

"flying holy phoenix" cried glove sending it flying with white holy wings.

"demon's hellgate" said scanty sending it back while a red symbol appeared above her clasped hands.

"cradle in the dark" panty shouted sending it back with a dark red mist like substance.

"final angelic shield xx" cried glove and brassiere blocking it with a holy shield.

Blue and red lights could be seen all across the sky as the game raged on.

Chuck and zipper were even seen fighting each other until an explosion brought everyone to the game.

It showed both sides with their swimsuits in slight tatters.

Scanty charged and was propelled into the air by panty as she sent the volleyball over the net.

But brassiere managed to send it to glove, who shot it straight past the two demons, while also making a huge imprint in the sand.

"w-we lost" stuttered a shocked scanty.

"now, you'd better keep your end of the deal." replied brassiere who was quite pleased with herself and glove for beating those demons.

"take it off, take it off" chanted the crowd of perverted men.

Instead though, naruto stood up from where he was sitting and stood between panty and scanty and the crowd.

He looked at the crowd and said, "just because they lost, doesn't mean were gonna keep our end of the deal" said naruto pissing off all the men hoping to look at the woman's chests.

"oh yeah, well I say you should.." the poor fool didn't have the chance to finish as he was suddenly hoisted up in the air by naruto's grip around his windpipe.

"those two are my future mates, and as such I will not allow lower filth like you to disgrace them by treating them like sluts" said naruto who crushed the dudes neck.

The whole crowd just began running away from the crazy blonde.

While that was happening, panty and scanty threw two canisters in the air, shot them with their weapons, and the contents fell into the ocean. Creating several different ghosts taking the form of sea creatures.

Glove and brassiere were too busy fighting the ghosts to pay attention to naruto and his girls sitting down while enjoying the view.

Eventually they had to leave the beach, but not before hearing a loud cry as they saw a blue whale ghost land somewhere.

(naruto's apartment)

naruto and the girls had made it home, and boy were they tired.

Naruto said goodnight to all the girls, although one was going on with one of her plans right now.

As naruto turned around, he was surprised to find scanty still in her swimsuit and staring at him with a seductive grin of hers.

"umm, imouto?" questioned a confused and scared naruto who was instantly pressed against the wall and had his lips captured by his imouto.

(lemon scene, tell me if it's good it's my first lemon scene.)

naruto was shocked that his imouto would do this! He thought that they would wait til after he conquered daten city. Oh well can't leave his mate hanging.

He returned the kiss with equal passion and slipped his tongue in and began exploring her mouth, making her shake a little with pleasure.

After their heated kiss they could tell they needed this.

Naruto began kissing around her jaw and her neck, before making it to her breasts and unclasped the swimsuit and just stared at the mounds of his imouto, he had to admit that she and kneesocks had truly become women, his women.

He began kneading both of them, making scanty give small gasps of pleasure. He even began tweaking the nipples around hearing another gasp from his imouto. He then moved his fingers down to her womanhood and began rubbing it through the fabric.

Scanty herself was in heaven. She and kneesocks had talked about doing this with onii-chan after they finished their mission. But after seeing him at the beach, she said fuck it, and to fuck him!

After her onii-chan was done rubbing her area, he held up his hand to show it was drenched. "excited, imouto?" asked a joking naruto who was pushed don his back as scanty pulled his shorts down. She was almost hit the face from her onii-chan's rock hard penis, and boy was she drooling.

She grasped his manhood and began stroking it, causing him to hiss in pleasure as it felt amazing.

She then began to lick the underside and began to lick the head of it, causing naruto to growl in even more pleasure. She even cupped his balls in her hand and began massaging them.

Scanty could feel it throbbing, and was prepared for when naruto released his seed into her mouth. She moved her head off and drank the rest of the cum. It tasted a little salty, but delicious.

She then took a hold of her breasts and enclosed them around naruto's dick and began pushing them against his, while slowly licking the tip.

Naruto quickly shot another load in his imouto's face after feeling how soft her breasts and mouth felt.

Naruto's eyes just became red with black slits for pupils, and scanty suddenly found herself underneath naruto who positioned himself in front of her entrance. He looked at her to give him a toothy grin and smile. He pushed into her and felt her shake underneath him, which showed he broke her hymen. Taking her virginity.

He just gave scanty a deep kiss before pulling out and thrusting back inside, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Naruto just kept thrusting harder and faster as scanty herself was in pure ecstasy.

"harder onii-chan, fuck your imouto" scanty cried as she could feel her onii-chan's dick push in and out of her, bringing her very close to her orgasm.

Naruto just captured her lips in his as felt himself explode in her.

"IMOUTO"

"ONII-CHAN"

naruto just waited until his dick was done shooting his seed in his imouto, before they both layed down in the bed catching their breath.

After a few minutes naruto turned to scanty and laid his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest.

"I love you, onii-chan" said scanty.

"I love you too, imouto" replied naruto who kissed her forehead.

Before they both could fall asleep, they could feel several energy nearby.

They both looked toward the door and were a little scared, because panty, stocking, and kneesocks were there with their weapons out.

"sc-an-ty" each one said as naruto and scanty began sweating while praying they make it through this.

'we're so dead' thought naruto who even heard the old saying, hell hath no fury like a woman scorn.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well viewers, here's the revised chapter 12. this time I put more detail and included a better lemon.

I definitely know I'm gonna get reviews for this. Also be sure to review and check out my latest bleach story, here kitty kitty.


	13. Chapter 13

The demonic trio

chapter 13

hey people, I would just like to say thanks for the 100 views. It took awhile, but I finally got this chapter done. Also, the rest of the story may be rushed due to the story being almost completed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

naruto and scanty were currently still naked and had their heads down and their hands on knees. The basic position of shame.

"I can't believe you, dear sister. We all promised that we all would have onii-chan when we ruled this pathetic city." exclaimed kneesocks whose face was red in anger for once.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to get it out of my system and do onii-chan already. You're just jealous that I took onii-chan's virginity first." said scanty with a smug victorious grin.

Kneesocks was just bristling with anger as she jumped at scanty and the various parts of them could be seen in a cartoonish cloud.

Stocking had been sitting next to panty the entire time and looked at her sister who seemed to be laying on her back in a relaxed manor. "how come you're not making this into a big issue?" questioned stocking.

"because, I know that naruto would please each one us. That's the kind of guy he is, so I'm not worried about waiting my turn." replied panty.

Stocking was stunned once again. Her sister was alright with waiting for a guy into sex! She defiantly needed to cut down on the sugar. But not that much.

Scanty and kneesocks instantly stopped their squabble after hearing that. It did make sense after all. Naruto would eventually take all their virginity's.

Naruto himself had sneaked up behind scanty and kneesocks and pulled them into his chest into a warm hug. "look, sorry for not telling you all. But if you all want to wait, then I'm fine with that." replied naruto.

He was instantly tackled by panty, who by the way was already stark naked. "fuck no" came panty's reply as she claimed his lips in another passionate kiss.

(lemon)

naruto just returned the kiss with equal passion while moving his hands feeling all her curves, eliciting a moan from panty.

The others were beginning to get angry that naruto was now giving the same treatment to panty, but each one turned around when they got a tap on the shoulder and saw three identical narutos, each one caught their lips in the same passionate kiss.

The one with panty stopped after a few moments of tasting the inside of her mouth.

He looked at her with a smile full of lust. "ready for the next part?" asked naruto with a fox grin.

Panty just rammed her lips with his and began moving her hands down between naruto's legs and grasping it. She let out a small gasp. 'h-he's huge.' thought panty giving a hungry smile at feeling it.

The one with stocking was giving the same treatment to her and was currently rubbing her clit between his two fingers causing a moan to come from stocking. He brought his hand up showing stocking the juices dripping from his hand. She reached out and brought his hand to her mouth and began sucking n them until their wasn't a single drop left.

She looked back at the clone and said. "I wonder what you'll taste like." replied stocking capturing his lips and pressing her body against his.

The one with kneesocks was already gently, but firmly kneading and pressing her breasts together. Kneesocks felt something hard pressed against her thighs and just blushed more at already knowing what it was. She turned around and was shocked like scanty at seeing her onii-chan's penis. She sat down on her knees and carefully took a hold of the clone's member, which stiffened a little at her touch.

The one with scanty was already thrusting into her as she was riding his member cowgirl position.

The one with panty just picked her up and placed her on his lap and gave her a grin. "hope your ready." replied naruto as he lifted panty up and slowly placed her lips on his member. He could feel her hymen and looked up at her. Panty just gave a grin and a nod, and naruto pushed his member all the way into her. He could already feel her blood dripping down and rubbed panty's back as he could feel her shake a little from the pain. Slowly he began raising her up and bringing her down on his member and could only grunt as he felt the tightness of panty's walls.

Stocking herself had been sucking her naruto's member like a pop sickle and had made him cum three times already. She looked up at the clone's face of bliss. She swallowed the rest of the cum in her mouth and raised herself above the clone's member. She slowly lowered herself until they both felt a bump. The clone gave her a reassuring smile and pushed her on his member causing slight pain to go through stocking, which was calmed from the clone pressing his lips against hers.

Kneesocks and her clone were currently in a fevered make out session as he was thrusting into her doggy style.

Each of them was in some sort of sex position, and they were loving it.

"ohhhh, naruto I can feel it all." cried panty as she was glad to have saved her first time with naruto.

"naruto, you taste better than any sweets." replied stocking as naruto kept thrusting harder and deeper into stocking.

"mmm, onii-chan, it's better than the first time." replied scanty who was moving her hips as her onii-chan was thrusting deeper into her.

"onii-chan, s-so good." replied kneesocks who felt absolute bliss from her onii-chan hitting deeper into her.

Each one of them could feel they were close and screamed, "I'm cumming." exclaimed the four demoness as each one of them clamped down on the naruto's dicks, and could feel load after load of cum fill their respective pussies.

Finally after a few more moments, the three naruto clones dispersed, and the original just collapsed on the bed in an exhausted heap from feeling each one of the orgasms.

The girls all cuddled up with naruto and could still feel his sperm leak from their pussies, which brought a smile to all their faces.

(In the morning)

the sunlight poured through the window and landed on a tired naruto. He opened his eyes and was about to get up,when he felt several bodies on him. Looking down he gave a small smile as he was looking at his four mates.

He heard the door opened and saw Corset walk in. naruto himself was a little scared, the reason is since Corset was looking at him with the girls all across him, then he would probable act like any protective father. Which is a sign to start running.

But instead, he just grinned and gave naruto two thumbs up and silently left the room. Naruto just shook his head at that and slowly went back to sleep.

(2 hours later)

after finally getting up, naruto and the girls made their way to corset's office for their final mission.

"welcome naruto and girls, I trust you all had a fun night." asked corset who was grinning the whole time while asking.

All of them just blushed red, while naruto was prepared to bring out his gauntlet, but was stopped by corset.

"simmer down naruto, I'm just kidding. Now, do you all know about the blood kin of hellsmonkey?" asked corset.

All of them just rubbed the back of their heads and each gave nervous chuckles.

Corset just sighed. "alright, well not to worry, because I have a lead on who it might be." replied corset directing their attention to the screen behind them.

It showed a snapshot of brief near the church.

"I believe that brief rocker is the one we need to destroy the seal for the ultimate ghost." replied corset.

"so, what do you want us to do?" asked a curious naruto.

"simple, I have set up a plan to have scanty marry brief." replied corset with a casual tone.

Before any of them could blink, naruto was instantly gripping corset's throat with his gauntlet. "listen, and listen well, you may have helped raise me and treated me like a real son, but if you think I'm gonna let you..." naruto was cut out of his threat by corset who had slipped out of his grip and lowered his gauntlet. "calm down naruto, we're going to pretend scanty is marrying brief, but we'll kidnap brief and use him to break the seal. Don't worry, you're the only one who I trust my daughters with." replied corset with a smile.

Naruto just resealed his gauntlet and was starting to blush from embarrassment.

Corset then began explaining their roles.

"alright, naruto, you, panty, and stocking will go there and blend in with the crowd. While me, kneesocks, and scanty will be there to appear we're there for the wedding." replied corset.

Everyone of them nodded and head out of the office. "naruto hold up." replied corset with his hand held up.

Naruto turned around wondering what corset wanted to discuss with him.

"naruto, we need to talk." replied corset with a serious face.

Naruto just nodded and the office door closed giving them both some privacy.

Later that night, it showed different light coming from the building near the horse shoe shaped building.

Inside we see naruto, stocking, and panty each wearing something nice for the occasion.

Across the crowd is where the stage was, and where corset was dressed up and appeared different. Kneesocks was wearing a bodyguard with sunglasses. Scanty herself was dressed up in a wedding gown.

'can't wait til this is me and onii-chan's big day.' thought scanty who began thinking up ways for how their wedding could go.

A large man with orange hair stood in front of the crowd with a microphone in his hands. "i would like to thank everyone for coming to this bash hosted by the rock foundation. And I would like to take this opportunity to announce the engagement of the daughter of my friend, the mayor, to my beloved son, Briefers rock." announced the man who was revealed to be brief's dad.

"Briefers, where are you?" asked briefs father.

A spotlight appeared in the crowd revealing a orange haired boy who was clearly brief with a white suit, and his hair away from his face revealing his blue eyes. He was surrounded on all sides by men in black suits.

"what are you doing down there? Come up here and introduce yourself!" commanded his father.

"sorry dad, I'm not going to marry a girl I don't love." replied brief in defiance.

"wh-what are you talking about?" questioned briefs father who was shocked.

"I'm not your puppet!

"are you trying to embarrass me? Briefs dad asked in anger.

"so sorry for the interruption, but your son will be coming with us." replied corset as he transformed to his true fore, scaring people in the crowd.

Brief was shocked by the mayor's transformation, but had no time to run as his bodyguards were knocked aside and was shocked to see panty and stocking there with black and red weaponry.

Before he could make a dash for it, he was hit in the back of the neck by naruto and placed on his shoulders like a bag of potatoes.

Scanty and kneesocks tore off there disguises and jumped into the crowd with corset following.

Naruto instantly gathered enough demonic energy in his right hand and threw it at the ceiling, resulting in a gaping hole in the ceiling which the group of demons quickly jumped through and raced their way to the building.

They ran up a fleet of stairs that led up to a holder for brief. They strapped his limbs to the ring. Naruto began chanting something in Japanese and suddenly briefs groin began glowing as it extended and morphed into a key.

Before they could put it into the keyhole, a car suddenly soared through he air and head straight for them, but stocking slashed it apart with her kubikiribocho. All the demons looked up and saw glove with his transformed glove, an brassiere with her lance in a ready stance.

"your out of your fuckin minds if you think we're gonna let you do that." replied glove holding up his gloved fist.

All of them just grinned at the angel's supposed confidence.

Panty and scanty instantly shot into the air with brassiere following, leaving glove to start to run up the fleet of stairs at kneesocks and stocking who started to run down at him.

Brassiere began to spin her lance as the hail fire of bullets from panty and scanty were coming at her. She was able to deflect some away, but the rest were able to leave small mark on her body.

Glove just used his spiked glove and grabbed one of kneesock's scythes she threw at him, and pulled it towards him, but let go of the scythe as stocking would have cleaved him in two.

They all heard a noise and turned to see brief's key sized penis inserted into the hole, which resulted in the top of the walkway to transform completely.

Glove, brassiere, and garterbelt who drove up there with see through looked and saw brief's body had become a giant key.

"that is the final stage of hellsmonkey's awakening." replied a panicked garterbelt.

The three of them heard clapping and saw corset slowly walking to them. "we meet again garterbelt."

"curse you corset." replied an angry and nervous garterbelt. "you plan to open the gate here?

"absolutely. Now, blood kin of hellsmonkey, the time has come for the ancient seal to be released, so that it can fulfill its duty." cackled corset as a large crack appeared in front of the building and extended until it formed a large square around the building. The horse shoe shaped buildings turned on their sides and were revealed to be door handles, the square then began to lift up as a door as a large dark mass could be seen below it.

Corset's cufflinks then began to form until they formed into two large blades attached to his arms, his outfit was ripped apart from his muscles expanding.

"you lack self control." shouted garterbelt who pulled out a machine gun with rounds of bullets attached together leading to his Afro.

He began firing at corset who blocked the shots with his blades. "self control? Your completely weak. You can not win." shouted corset as he made a huge hole in garterbelt's Afro and kicked him away.

Corset turned around to see the colossal ghost in all it's glory. And also saw the two angels attacking it.

Glove was punching it with all his might, but they were meager holes leaking a weird fluid. Brassiere herself was cutting tentacles that were leaking the same weird fluids.

"think before you attack." exclaimed garterbelt whose back was turn, giving a certain someone a chance to take advantage of.

"exactly." murmured corset as he plunged one of his blades in garterbelts chest, causing blood to start spraying out.

"allowing yourself to be distracted by those ill-trained angels? The great garterbelt has fallen a long way." replied corset as he tossed garterbelt aside.

Corset looked towards the ghost and then let out a loud whistle.

Naruto appeared next to him with his gauntlet on.

"naruto, it's time." replied corset looking at the ghost.

Naruto just grinned and pulled his blade out. His blade began to glow purple until it had transformed into a double edged sword. He then pointed it at the ghost and shot an energy blast straight at the towering ghost. The result was the attack piercing the ghost, and the ghost suddenly transforming into a black mist like substance, which was being absorbed into the blade itself.

Glove and brassiere stopped their fights and saw garterbelt on the ground wounded. They also saw a small black paper sticking out of his Afro. They ran over to him and picked it up, read what was on it, and gave each other grins.

"chuck, it's time for you to get serious." replied glove to chuck.

Chuck just sat their, until his face suddenly became ferocious and pulled the zipper that was his tail.

He ended up unzipping himself into a large black colored canine with bull like horns and a long tail.

Glove and brassiere jumped on chuck's back as he began running on the side of the ghost as it was still being absorbed by naruto near it's head.

Fastener jumped into the air and unzipping himself into what appeared to be a black colored twin headed dragon.

The dragon ended up slicing the canine to pieces, which reformed and blasted the dragon and made a dash through the dust cloud.

As it reached the top, it suddenly looked near the center of the head and was instantly blasted off the ghosts head from a blast of demonic energy.

The blast had come from a large mass of demonic energy, which quickly dispersed to reveal naruto, only he had gone through some slight changes.

His shirt had been destroyed from the energy, which showed his extremely well built chest. Along with his increased biceps. (ryu's muscles from street fighter, which I do not own any rights to.) his nine fox tails were also revealed as they swayed with the wind the energy had created.

Scanty and the rest of them were on fasteners back as he hovered above the remains of the ghost, and could only blush and drool at seeing naruto's new look. 'as soon as we're married, we won't be leaving the room for days.' thought scanty who could feel herself getting soaked down there just from looking at her brother.

Glove and brassiere were both able to grab a hold of the ghost and pulled themselves up and stood in front of the new and improved naruto.

Glove quickly charged at naruto with his spiked glove, but when it hit his chest, there wasn't a single scratch from it.

Naruto merely looked down at glove's shocked face and grabbed a hold of his his head with his gauntlet and threw him over near garterbelt, who was still unconscious.

Naruto instantly teleported in front of a shocked brassiere, and snapped her spear before she could take a strike at him. Like before, she was thrown at the pile of an unconscious garterbelt and glove.

He returned his gauntlet back inside his boy and began going threw different handsigns at a quick pace. After finishing the last one he exclaimed **sealing jutsu**. He thrusted his hands forward and a stream of demonic energy shot at them and what remained in there place was a regular sealing tag.

He walked over and picked it up. "well garterbelt, you can enjoy the rest of your time here at the city for as long as time." replied naruto as he let go of the tag which was blown away due to the wind.

He turned around and was quickly prepared for scanty's tongue invading his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and could feel her slim figure. Scanty just yelped as she felt her brother hands cup her ass, but enjoyed it all the more.

Naruto just smiled and turned to corset who returned to his regular form. "well tou-san, the plan worked." replied naruto with a grin.

Stocking decided to question what was on all their minds. "what do you mean plan?" asked stocking.

"well you see, after you all left tou-san's office, he held me back and needed to talk to me about something. He said that he wanted me to absorb the ultimate ghost, that way when I come of age, he can give the title of king of hell to me and he can retire and relax." replied naruto.

"tou-san, I thought the war for the throne was still on?" questioned kneesocks.

"It is, but since your brother absorbed the ultimate ghost no demon will mess with him, not even me. The reason I'll pass the title is because since he's still underage, I'll hold onto the title until he becomes the appropriate age, then he will claim the throne as king of hell." replied corset.

All the girls were just shocked to hear that naruto was close to becoming the king of hell.

"so, what happens now?" questioned panty with her hands behind her head.

Naruto just held up his double edged sword as the screams of all the people from the city could be heard.

"we enjoy the destruction." replied naruto as his reflection in the sword's blade was showing him with his red slitted upils and a feral smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, here is the final chapter of the demonic trio. Want to know whats amazing? I started this around four months, and I finally finished it. Just wait till the sequel. Though I will tell you now, I can't work on it soon as I will be catching up with my other stories.


End file.
